SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon journeys into the macabre mind of John Carpenter! Part of the SMST universe... DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films, most notably, but not limited to, John Carpenter, Wes Craven and George Romero of the 1980s.**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Gotham City: The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane.

Arkham Asylum was infamously known to house criminal super-villains with mental problems, such as the Joker, Poison Ivy, the Riddler and others. And now, it has one more resident…

"Let me GO!" Usagi said, as she struggled to be released from her straight jacket, as she is carried into the receiving interests. A mild mannered attendant named Saperstein smiles.

"Ah, one more off the streets," Saperstein said proudly. "I take it her 'inhibitor collar' is turned on?"

"Like a charm, sir," said the orderly. "It's as if someone knew exactly the frequency to utilize in order to neutralize her powers."

"And when I find that person, and I can guess WHO, that person will pay!" Usagi yelled. "You guys have no right to hold me here!"

"On the contrary, Ms. Tsukino, I have the legal edict," Saperstein said, as he showed the court order in his hands. "Invested to me by the authority of the president of these United States, I hereby accept custody of Usagi Tsukino, to be housed at the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane…"

Pause.

"Now, I wonder what naughty thing you had done to wind up here." Saperstein said, as he shook his head mockingly. "Or, as I suspect, did you manage to piss off the wrong person?"

"Grrrr!" Usagi said, as she struggled to move, only to be held in place.

"You know, you need to be taken down a notch," Saperstein said. He then turned towards another orderly.

"Shave her head."

"No!" Usagi said, as she was taken away. "You can't do this-!"

"I can, and I did. Oh, and Ms. Tsukino? By the time we are done with your therapy here at Arkham, even you won't believe that you were ever 'Sailor Moon'…or whatever you call yourself these days…"

And so, Usagi had her long locks of hair shaved off her head, giving her a bald look. She was then escorted to one of the maximum secured levels of the facility…

"Hey, look whose here, pudding?" Harley Quinn said, as she stuck her head through the small opening of her cell door.

"Well, if it isn't the so-called 'Soldier of Love and Justice," smirked Poison Ivy. "I knew that it was only a matter of time before Batman did something about her…"

After going down a row of mocking inmates, Usagi was thrown into her new cell.

"Oof!"

"Sleep tight, toots!" said one of the orderlies, as he and his friends laughed.

Upon being alone, Usagi began to cry and scream.

"Don't you understand?" Usagi cried out. "I'm NOT crazy-!"

And then, she felt a dark presence…

"Who's there?" Usagi said, as she turned to face the dark presence. "Just because I don't have my powers, that doesn't mean I can't sense you!"

Usagi looks around until she noticed her own shadow in the dimly lit padded cell. The shadow began to expand until it formed into a manly shape.

"I knew I couldn't keep a good 'magical girl' down," said the shadow, in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded.

"Oh, you know who I am, although I have been around before there was an Earth," said the voice. "And, you and I, and that husband of yours, have met before."

"Then why can't I discern your true identity?" Usagi said.

"Because I had your powers neutralized, of course," the shadow said. "I am surprised that you can sense my presence even now."

"You know me," Usagi said. "I am the Moon Princess, after all. Magic and the supernatural is in my blood."

"Apparently so…"

Pause.

"But know this, Moon Princess: while you are in here, I will herald the end of the world using Humankind's own hubris. That is, if you can figure how I am doing this from your padded cell, after Superstein has you lobotomized tonight."

"WHAT?"

"See you at the end of the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Usagi is grabbed from behind by orderlies.

"Talking to yourself?" Saperstein said with a smile, as he injected Usagi with a blue fluid. "It's a good thing that I have been given the order to give you a lobotomy."

"A LOBOTOMY?" Usagi said.

Soon, Usagi was strapped on a gurney in the medical ward.

"Don't," Usagi said weakly. "Don't hurt my brain…"

"Oh, you're being overly-dramatic," Saperstein said, as he takes a thin spike and a small hammer into his hand. "When I'm done, you will never be a problem to yourself."

"Ack!" Usagi said, as Saperstein sticks the spike into her left eye-socket, without piercing her eye.

"And, scene," Saperstein said, as he stuck the spike.

With Usagi noticeably silent now, Saperstein pulls out the spike. He then takes a look at the small piece of gray matter that was a piece of Usagi's brain. With a smirk, Saperstein wiped the piece of Usagi's brain on the edge of a metal bowl. He then turns towards a nurse and an orderly, who were standing nearby.

"Clean her up," Saperstein said, as he removes his surgical gloves. "She shouldn't be a problem now. And take that brain sample for analysis. I want to come up with better ways to keep "

"Yes, sir," said the nurse, as she and the orderly move to take care of the now-catatonic Moon Princess…

Days later…

"Good morning!" Saperstein said, as he walked into the recreation center, where the less-troublesome patients were doing various activities.

"Good morning, sir," said the orderly with a smile.

"And how is our favorite patient today?" Saperstein said, as he turns towards Usagi. She was watching a nearby television in a zombie-like manner. Drool was running from her mouth, and onto her hospital gown.

"Uhhhhhh…"

"She hasn't been a problem, sir," the orderly said.

"Good. We will continue to monitor Ms. Tsukino before we transfer her over to the government."

"Sir?"

"Although her metahuman abilities are dormant now, her body is a wealth of genetic material," Saperstein said. "Think of the possibilities? We can finally cure the world of its ills, and create a need breed of humans for the new age that will soon be upon us."

"Sir?"

"Er, forget that last part. Just be sure that our favorite patient is taken care of, until she is no longer our concern."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, by the way, have you ordered your copy of the new 'In the Mouth of Madness'?" Saperstein asked.

"Oh, you mean that horror novel by the author Sutter Cane?"

"Who else?"

"Um, I'm not sure that I am into those kinds of books, sir."

"Well, I am insisting that you and the rest of the staff read that book, once it is released in a few weeks," Saperstein said. "You will be…changed by the experience."

"If you insist, sir…"

Meanwhile, in the lab, a technician had finished examining the brain sample that Saperstein had took from Usagi.

"Amazing," the technician said to himself, as he examined the portion of Usagi's brain that had been taken out of her. "You'd think that there would be significant cellular degradation in this culture, but the cells seem to be strengthening in kinetic activity…"

As the technician continued his examination, the sample began to pulse, before popping into the technician's face.

"Agggh!" the technician yelped, as he jumped back. He instinctively wiped his face off, even as Usagi's cells began to seep into the technician's pores.

"Ah," the technician said, as he felt like he was sinking into a stupor…

"{I apologize for this}," said Usagi in the technician's mind. "{But, I need to save the world from a great disaster. So, I will have to take control over your body for a little bit}."

And, with that, the technician went into a state of unconsciousness, even as Usagi assumed full control over his body.

"Interesting," Usagi said, as she looked at her new body's hand. What very few people knew was that Usagi had complete control over her body at the cellular level, even when parts of her are separated, which is how she is able to shape-shift with impunity as a "Changeling". The effects of the drugs in her system prevented her from acting until now, even as the rest of her body was being prevented from healing and regenerated at an accelerated pace.

"Now, I can get my body back-"

Just then, Saperstein enters the medical lab.

"So, what is the prognosis?" Saperstein asked.

Usagi quickly went through her host's mind…

"Surprisingly very little," Usagi said.

"Ah. Well, that is a good thing, since I was told to be careful of Ms. Tsukino's ability to 'beat the odds'."

"What do you mean, sir?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. By the way, be sure to reserve your copy of 'In the Mouth of Madness'."

"Isn't that the book from the author Sutter Cane?" Usagi asked.

"Why, yes it is," Saperstein replied. "In fact, he is in the town of 'Hobb's End', New Hampshire, even as we speak, putting the final touches of his book…"

Pause.

"It will change the world, and there will be nothing that Ms. Tsukino can do to stop it."

"Obvious, much?" Usagi said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir," Usagi replied. "But, I will be sure to reserve my copy of Cane's book."

"You do that."

And, with that Saperstein leaves the lab.

Usagi thought about what she had heard. Saperstein mentions a book that will change the world and that there wasn't anything she could do about it. Then there was the name of the author, Sutter Cane, and the name of the town that he is 'putting the final touches of that book…a horror book. And then, coincidentally, she gets a visit from the avatar of whoever was responsible behind her confinement, one she had dealt with in the past.

"Of course!" Usagi said. "Someone is going to put out a book that will contain a meme, a meme so powerful that it will change the world. But what is that meme? I got to find out…"

Pause.

"But first, I have to get out of here…"

Later in the day, Usagi's main body was wheeled back to her room by an orderly. Usagi herself was not paying attention, since her lobotomy had rendered her utterly docile.

"Uhhhhhhh," Usagi said, as the orderly wheeled her into her room. She was removed from her chair, and then placed on her bed, before be strapped into the bed.

"Ah, toots," the orderly said with a smirk, as he leans over. He began to smell Usagi, before he began to touch her inappropriately.

"Got to get my last feel," the orderly chuckled.

"Good for you," said a voice from behind.

"Huh?" the orderly said, as he begins to turn around, only to be tossed against the padded wall violently, knocking him unconscious.

"I don't mind a bit of 'hanky-panky', but on MY terms," Usagi said, as she sneered. She then turned towards her real body.

"Great," Usagi said with a sigh, as she shook her head. "What a mess I am…"

With that, Usagi undid the inhibitor collar preventing her real body from regenerating. Once the collar was undone, Usagi left the technician's body, causing the technician to drop to the floor of the room, while a fragment of Usagi's spirit returned to its proper energy. Usagi's body began to glow a golden aura, as sparkles of golden light left Usagi's mouth with each exhale. A mournful, ancient song could almost be heard, even as renewed strength came to her body…

Meanwhile, Saperstein and four orderlies, and a nurse, were walking down the corridor towards where Usagi's room, thanks to being alerted by the fact that collar gave off a signal, indicating that it had been removed.

"I don't know how that collar was removed, but be on guard," Saperstein said, even as he carried his medical bag.

Upon approaching Usagi's room, Saperstein slows down, and then looks inside Usagi's room. He could see the orderly and technician he had spoken to earlier lying on the floor of the room.

"See to them," Saperstein said to the nurse.

"Yes, sir," said the nurse, as she goes to tend to the fallen orderly and technician.

Meanwhile, Saperstein cautiously goes over to the seemingly unconscious Usagi…

"Good, she's still conscious," Saperstein said, as he sets down his medical bag onto Usagi's bed. He then takes out a syringe and his special drug cocktail, designed specifically for Usagi's unique physiology, and drew the blue liquid from the bottle. He looks around the bed to see where Usagi's inhibitor collar was. With a shrug, Saperstein pressed the needle into Usagi's neck artery, only to find that the needle could not pierce Usagi's skin.

"Damn it," Saperstein said, as he removed the needle. "Her powers are coming back."

Suddenly, Usagi's eyes opened.

"And how," Usagi said with a smirk. "And now, the fun begins…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter.**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

"What?" Saperstein said in a startled manner, as Usagi grabbed Saperstein's wrist, the one connected to the hand carrying the needle, and twisted it. This caused Saperstein to let go of the needle, even as he screamed.

"Arrrgh!" Saperstein yelled.

The needle with the drug dropped into Usagi's hand. Usagi then spun the needle in her hand, and tossed it into the leg of one of the orderlies, even as the orderlies converged to help Saperstein.

"Ah!" said the orderly, as he fell over, causing his fellow orderlies to fall over as well.

"Now, Saperstein, tell your men to keep their distance," Usagi said, as she got up off the bed while holding Saperstein in a painful joint lock.

"Arrgh!" Saperstein yelped in pain. "Okay! Everyone…keep back!"

With hesitation, the orderlies did as they were told.

"We're going for a walk," Usagi said, as she twists Saperstein around, so that Usagi had his arms pressed against the small of his back.

"You'll never get away with this!" Saperstein said, as he is forced to walk down the hall.

"You must be new to all this," Usagi said. "Usually, the chief acolyte avoids giving out clues…"

"Oh, by the way, after you give me your cash and car, I'm going to put in a call to Batman about your operations here. I'm sure he'll appreciate the fact that you had me lobotomized."

"It won't matter, after Cane submits his book!"

"We'll see about that…"

The next day, after getting some rest in one of Batman's hideouts, located within Wayne Tower, Downtown Gotham, Usagi pays a visit to Harglow Books, a local publishing company. From her initial research, Usagi learned that Sutter Cane had been a hack writer until very recently, with publication of his first book, in a horror series, called "Devil's End", followed by "Unholy Dimension" and four other books that featured a skeptic as the protagonist in the story. Curiously, there was something familiar about those names that itched Usagi's brain…

Nevertheless, Usagi was determined to see how the author was connected to what was happening to her, starting with the meeting with the publisher himself.

"Ah, hello, Ms. Tsukino," said an older man in his sixties, as he got up to shake Usagi's hand. Using an alias of a potential book buyer from Japan had allowed Usagi her audience.

"Hello, Mr. Harglow," Usagi said with a pleasant smile, as she was directed to her seat by the man. "I'm glad to have this meeting at short notice."

"Well, I always liked the idea of expanding Harglow Books into new markets," Harglow said. "So, what can I do for you?"

"My company is very interested in getting into the horror genre," Usagi said. "As you know, Japan does not have the same level of concern about the genre as Americans do. In fact, if possible, we would like to opt for animation and manga version of the Cane series."

"Well, I'm sure that it could be arrange for that to happen," Haglow said. "Anything else?"

"Well, I haven't read any of the books, since I am not a fan of the genre series, but I am a fan of expanding the genre's market to Japan."

"In order to make money, I'm sure."

"Of course. But, of course, your company will get the best part of any bargain that is contracted out to us."

"Of course. I-"

Just then, an attractive, dark-haired woman woman enters the room.

"Ah, you're here, Linda," said Harglow. He then motions towards Usagi.

"Linda, I want you to meet Ms. Usagi Tsukino, of 'Juuban Publishing House'," Harglow said. "Ms. Tsukino, this is Linda Styles, Cane's editor."

"Charmed," Linda said dismissively. "Look, Jackson, I'm really busy trying to get Cane's book, so we can make the first printing in time."

"Is there a problem?" Usagi asked.

"Cane has this uncanny ability to disappear while he writes his books," Linda said. "And Jackson wants an early release, especially in light of what happened a few days ago."

"What happened?"

"Supposedly, Cane's agent went crazy after reading the first few chapters of Cane's soon-to-be-released 'In the Mouth of Madness'," Harglow said. "The publicity surrounding his death has sparked increased interest in the book. So, I've been trying to find Cane, so that I can get his permission to move up the schedule for the release of his book."

"And I keep telling Jackson that I can't find Cane," Linda said. "And with his agent dead, there's no way to get a hold of him."

"Hmmm," Usagi said. "Well, what was his first book?"

"With this company, it was 'Hobb's End'," Harglow said.

"The series began with the protagonist, John Trent, going to the town of Devil's End, New Hampshire, to investigate insurance fraud," Linda said.

'That's what Saperstein said,' Usagi thought to herself.

"Why?" Harglow asked.

"Well, I don't know about Cane, but many horror novelist of his generation would use familiar settings as the backdrop for some macabre subtext," Usagi said. "Where is he from, originally?"

"From New Hampshire," Linda said, before she came to a stunning realization. "Of course!"

"Linda?"

"If I recall, Sutter would use the names of real places for his books. However, he would use the original name for those places, in order to avoid the rights issue."

"So, in other words…?"

"The town that Sutter is in now is Devil's End, or, as it is now called-"

"Hobb's End," Usagi said. She then realized that she was getting stares.

"What? I am a publisher of books and adaptation of books for the manga market."

"Well, it looks like you have a place to go to, Linda," Harglow said.

"Pardon?"

"Well, since Cane's agent is dead, I need someone to make sure we have a book to be published in time."

"Fine, but I want my expense account to be honored."

"Fine."

"Mr. Harglow, can I accompany Linda to Hobb's End?" Usagi said. "I mean, since I have to get permissions from Mr. Cane's permission to adapt his works anyway…"

"Certainly."

"Fine," Linda said. "You can come, but only if you can drive me there."

"Very well, Ms. Styles, I will drive."

"You can call me 'Linda'."

"Linda it is…"

That same day, Usagi and Linda took a private plane ride up to the New England region, before renting out a car for the long drive to Hobb's End.

"It's hard to believe that Sutter would hide out in the sticks like this," Linda said.

"Considering what you and Harglow said about Cane's behavior, hiding out into the boonies would be the logically thing to do for Cane," Usagi said. "The real question is why it's odd that Cane does not have a line of communication with his own publisher, on the eve of a release. You'd think he would at least have an e-mail account to upload his book directly to your server."

"You know, you're right," Linda said. "I'll definitely talk to Cane about being more attentive to the business side, the next time he writes a book…"

After an hour of more driving, the pair come across a highway sign.

"It looks like we've found the way to Hobb's End," Usagi said, as she looked at the sign.

"Huh," Linda said, as she turns the direction of the sign. She then turns her head until she sees a lonely stretch of road, a road lined with cedar apple trees.

"Creepy," Linda said.

"Now, now," Usagi said. "We mustn't judge."

However, inwardly, it didn't take much to sense pockets of dark energy, coming from the direction of Hobb's End.

"Well, let's just get into town before nightfall, so I can get some rest," Linda said. "We can get information on Cane's whereabouts afterwards."

"Right," Usagi said, as she turns the car towards the direction of the town, and drive towards the source of the dark energy…

Upon entering the town, the pair notices that the town itself was a tad on the quiet side.

"Quiet place," Usagi said.

"Good, because I have been getting a headache ever since we got here," Linda said, as she rummage through her purse. "Where are those damn pills…?"

"You know, I can give you a message to help your headache," Usagi said.

"You know about messages?"

"Sure. I studied Eastern Medicine, including acupuncture, for a while."

"You don't say…"

"Look, I see an inn," Usagi said, as she stops the car. "Maybe we can get those headache tablets from the innkeeper."

"On that, I agree," Linda said. "But…maybe I can get that message from you, still?"

"Sure," Usagi said, as she smiles.

After checking into the inn, the women got cleaned up from the long drive. Then, on one of the beds, Usagi, dressed only in a long towel, straddles Linda's legs while Linda, who wore only in her own towel, lay on her back.

"Mmmmm," Linda said, as she relaxed. "This is heaven…"

"Thank you," Usagi replied, as she rubbed her hand deep into Linda's flesh. "I like to think that I never forgot my shiatsu lessons."

"So, if you don't mind me asking: are you seeing anyone?"

"What?" Usagi said with a wiry. "You're asking me out or something?"

"Heh, not at all. I just want to get to know you better."

"Well, I was born in Tokyo, Japan, but went to college in America, at UCLA," Usagi replied, remembering her cover story, even though, at one point, Usagi did attend UCLA's film school for a lark, while a member of the LAPD's vice division. "Then, had an opportunity to attend Cambridge in the UK, and became interested in literature, although, I always wanted to see about adapting famous book into manga form."

"Manga?"

"That's what we call 'comic books' in Japan, only, they are in digest form. You know, like those Archie Comics."

"Ah."

"After I interned, I hooked up with an American manga company, before starting my own publishing house."

"Ah, you're an entrepreneur."

"Yep. But I want to branch into more contemporary reading. So, when I heard about the Sutter Cane books, I decided then and there to take the chance at using Cane to begin the next phase of my business."

"Nice…"

Pause.

"Are married?"

"I am, with young children," Usagi said.

"Pity."

"Why say that?"

"Because, you've pretty much ended your life."

"On the contrary, having my kids when I was younger will allow me to have the rest of my life to myself. And besides, if I ever get a divorce, I want to be young enough to date."

"You're so bad," Linda said jokingly.

"Okay, your turn."

"Well, I went to Columbia University for literature, then went to NYU for publishing, although I did spend time in Europe during the summer months to become fluent in French," Linda said. "My first big break was with Harglow Books. In fact, at the same time, my first assignment was with this weird guy who insisted that he knew the secret to Harglow's success."

"That would be Sutter Cane," Usagi said.

"Precisely. And ever since I became his editor, my star has been rising ever since."

"Well, I am happy for you," Usagi said, as she gently smacked Linda's back. "There. How's your headache?"

"You know, if you were a man, I would consider that the best intimate encounter I have ever had."

"How sweet," Usagi replied with a smile. "Thanks for the compliment…"

That evening, over dinner, Usagi and Linda discussed what they knew so far, after learning that no one has heard of "Sutter Cane", but had heard of John Trent, the real name of the author. Since the old name of the town was in the first book, Usagi suggested that Cane's whereabouts could be tied to his writings. Through much of the night, the pair researched the book for clues, using cross-referenced materials that Usagi was able to download through her contacts within the Technocratic Union. However, the more she dug into her research with Linda, the more she felt unease.

And then, when Usagi and Linda finally went to bed, she dreamt of a church that had towering spires…

'I WILL NOT BE STOPPED, MOON PRINCESS…'

"Aughh!" Usagi said, as she sat up suddenly. She quickly looks around to relax. She could see that Linda was sound asleep.

"That was no dream," Usagi said with determination. "Something is here…"

Usagi then gets up, and pulls off her nightgown. She walks into the bathroom, and runs the water for a ritual known as divination. Normally, Usagi would use her inner sanctum for such a thing, but her resources were limited. Besides, she didn't want Linda to suspect anything weird from her…

Once the bathtub was pull, she pours some bathing salts into tub, and uses her arms to mix the salts with her arm. She then dried her arm, sat in a lotus position, and began to recite a prayer to the Titaness Hecate…

Suddenly, the tub of water begins to glow.

"Okay, let's see what's going on," Usagi said, as she leans over…

Suddenly, a tentacle grabs Usagi by the neck.

"Urrgh!" Usagi said, as she struggled to keep herself from being pulled into the water. "I...should…have…seen…this…coming-!"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter.**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

As Usagi struggled with the lone tentacle, the commotion in the bathroom wakes up Linda.

"Huh?" Linda said, as she stirs.

"Ack!" said the familiar voice.

"Usagi?" Linda said, as she sits up. She looked over towards the other twin bed, and sees that her bedmate was not in her bed.

"Ack-!"

"Usagi, are you okay?' Linda said, as she crawls out of bed, and head for the bathroom, where she could hear a lot of commotion. She quickly steps to the door, and opens it.

"Usagi, what's going on?" Linda said, before her eyes bulged. She could see a nude Usagi flaying about with some slimy tentacle wrapped around her neck.

"USAGI?" Linda yelled.

"Sorry…for the…noise," Usagi managed to say. "Could…you…get my…purse?"

"But, what about you?"

"That's why…I need… my purse."

"Um…right!" Linda said, as she hurries back into the bedroom to fetch Usagi her purse. She quickly returns to see that Usagi was now using the bathtub to brace herself while pulling at the tentacle that was still wrapped around her neck. Linda could see Usagi's muscles bulge. In fact, she swore that Usagi was….bigger.

"I don't understand what is going on!" Linda said.

"I'll explain later," Usagi said, as she grimaced. She was tapping into her super-strength, with the effort of not being pulled into the dark abyss…

"Now, I want you to take out a black pen with the Greek symbol for 'tau'."

"Tau?"

"Yes, it's a fancy-looking version of the letter 'T'. It stands for Kendall's Law for Time."

"Um, okay," Linda said, as she began to rummage through Usagi's purse, until she sees an old fashion ink pen that had some sort of marking on it.

"I have it," Linda said, as she takes out the pen, and sets Usagi's purse aside. "Now what?"

"Turn it three times until you hear a 'click'. You should be able to hear a humming sound from it."

"Okay, though I don't know WHAT the hell is going on," Linda said, as she did as she was told. She then turns towards Usagi.

"Now what?"

"Point the tip towards the water," Usagi said.

"Okay…"

"Now, hold the pen steady."

"For what?"

"For this: Sonic Pen, Pie."

Suddenly, distortion effect could be seen briefly, as well as a whining sound, as the water in the tub literally jumped. At the same time, the tentacle began to shake even more violently, even as it lets Usagi go of her neck. This causes Usagi to fall backwards, and unto the bathroom floor.

"Oof!" Usagi said.

"Are you okay?" Linda said, as she goes towards Usagi's side.

"I'm fine, I guess," Usagi said, as she rubbed her neck. "Although, I am in the mood for calamari-"

Just then, the suite's room door opens up.

"Who?" Linda said, as Usagi gets up onto her feet.

"Hold it right there," said the inn keeper. She was an older woman who seemed nervous when Usagi and Linda first arrived…

"What in the world is going on here?"

"Um, plumbing problems?" Usagi said, as she gave off a nervous laugh. "You know me. They didn't make the kind of toilets with me in mind."

"…"

"It's not what you think!" Usagi said nervously. "Everything is normal."

"I suppose you two all over each other, in the bathroom, nude is considered 'normal' where you all are from?" the inn keeper said accusingly.

"Um, yeeesssss?"

"Huh."

"We're fine, thank you," Linda said out of sheer embarrassment, but played along all the same. "We apologize for the commotion."

"Well, just keep down," the inn keeper said. "We DO run a respectable place here."

And, with that, the inn keeper leaves the suite.

"Now," Linda said, as she turns towards her roommate. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, I guess I have to be honest with you, then," Usagi said, as she takes her purse, and brings out her classic cigarette case. "Smoke?"

"Sure," Linda said, as she sees Usagi opening up the case. She then takes out a long cigarette holder from the case, snaps them together, and then sets a cigarette into place. She then presents her case to Linda, who takes out a cigarette for her to smoke.

"I'll get my lighter-"

"Don't worry about it," Usagi said, as she snaps her fingers, producing a gentle flame on her thumb. Cautiously, Linda sticks the cigarette into her mouth, places it against the flame, and began to puff away.

"That's impossible," Linda said, as Usgai lit her own cigarette as well. "I didn't see you do anything to make what you just did possible."

"That's because it was all done by magic," Usagi replied. "A simple fire elemental spell can do wonders."

"Magic? And here I thought that Cane was crazy."

"Your friend Cane might be in trouble," Usagi said. "I came here to stop him from releasing his next book. At least, as it is."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Do you know what a 'meme' is?" Usagi asked.

"It is an idea or behavior that spreads like a virus," Linda replied. "What does this have to do with Cane?"

"I did my research. Ever since Cane began his 'Devil's End' series, there have been a number of violent deaths related to that series. In fact, the number of deaths has increased exponentially with each release."

"So?"

"So, I fear that Cane has created a meme that is the cause of this violence."

"And you think Cane's next book will cause more deaths."

"I fear that 'In the Mouth of Madness' is going to set off a wave of deaths that will be felt for years to come," Usagi said.

"Even if I believe you, and I don't, you still haven't answered my previous question. And what was that?"

Usagi was about to retort, when she noticed a Saint Christopher piece hanging around Linda's neck…

"Look, I'll prove it to you," Usagi said. "Let me touch your Saint Christopher's piece, and I'll tell you more about you than you think I would be able to."

For a moment in time, Linda stares at Usagi…

"Find, I'll bite," Linda said, as she removes the piece from around her neck, and presents it to Usagi. "Tell me what I should know."

"First, what I am about to do is called an 'Object Read' spell," Usagi said, as she holds the piece in her right hand. "And now, on to the show…"

Usagi closes her eyes, and begins to glean information through the piece…

"Well?"

"…"

"Ha, you can't do it, can you?"

"Actually, I can," Usagi said, before listing everything about Linda via the spell.

"Impossible!" Linda exclaimed.

"And you're not even a practicing Catholic," Usagi said. "The only reason you still wear it was because of a promise you made with your aunt, who took care of you after your mother had died, since your father was not comfortable raising a daughter."

"He…he felt helpless because he thought that I reminded him of Mom," Linda said. "I don't even believe in God."

"Which is how evil will always triumphant," Usagi said. "It doesn't matter what you believe, as long as you believe in something better than yourself. The moment you give into your base nature, evil wins…"

Pause.

"I should know, since I have been dealing with my own personal demons, literally and figuratively, for a long time."

"So, what you did with the tub and flames…is magic, like what you did just now?" Linda asked, now curious.

"Yes," Usagi said. "I have been many things, and one of them has been mystic. But even then, I have been a sorceress, shamaness, medicine woman, priestess, witch, cleric, ley line walker, technomancer and a whole host of mystics over the years."

"Just…just who are you?" Linda asked.

"I have had many names, but I am the legendary 'Moon Princess', heir to Kingdom of Lunaria, heir to the Silver Millennium…"

Usagi pauses for dramatic effect.

"And I am the once, and only, SAILOR MOON," Usagi said with a grin. "Accept no substitute, my friend."

"Oh, I heard of you," Linda said with a smirk. "You're that so-called 'magical girl' who the authorities can't decide whether or not if she is a menace to society with her antics."

"Hater," Usagi said with a sassy pout.

"Whatever. But…if you are here, then there's a magical threat, yes?"

"Bingo."

"And that thing that got you by the neck was…?"

"And that was one of the limbs of an extra-dimensional entity," Usagi said, as she took a puff of smoke from her cigarette. "You've heard of the Cthulu, yes?"

"Just some creature sourced in the HP Lovecraft series, that Cane is drawing upon for inspiration- oh, my god."

"Bingo. For some reason, somehow, Cane is using his skills as a horror writer to draw upon the power of primordial beings to become a famous writer. No doubt, he struck a bargain that will give him fame in exchange for the end of the world."

"Sounds a bit…nihilistic," Linda said with concern. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Don't know. I was hoping to find him to determine if he is indeed in league with these beings, and then, hopefully, stop him from releasing his book. At least, end the meme that would ensure the death of humanity itself."

"And then what?"

"I don't know. I rather do this peacefully, but as a magical girl, I have to use any method I can to prevent humanity's sacrifice."

"What about Harglow?"

"I'll use my resources to placate him somehow, so that the loss of revenue will not be a factor if there wasn't compensation involved."

"I'm sure he can appreciate that. So, what's next?"

"From our clues gleaned from the books, what do we have to do next?"

"We were going to visit a house that the character John Trent grew up in," Linda said. "Supposedly, he finds a safe behind the family portrait of his home containing notes to the local, but abandoned, church."

"What do we know of the church?"

"It was built on an Indian burial site, but after a corrupted witches' coven was burned down to the ground by the local magistrate," Usagi said, as she brought out her notebook. "And if I am correct, the anniversary of that night is…tomorrow."

"You seem to have thought up everything."

"Not really. We still have to confirm if Cane is the source, or merely the gatekeeper."

"If so, who is the key master?" Linda asked.

"This isn't the 'Ghostbusters', you know."

"I'm talking about the fact that, according to the last book, John Trent's companion had nervous breakdown, after a confrontation with the locals," Linda said. "She tried to convince Trent of what was going on, to no avail, and sought to confront the evil in the cathedral. Unfortunately, she was turned upon going to the source."

"So…?"

"So don't expect me to run off by myself like an idiot, in a town that I don't even know much about."

"Well, that's good to hear," Usagi said, as she gets up. "Anyway, we better get some sleep. It'll be a busy day tomorrow."

"It'll be a busier day if your suspicions on Cane's activities turn out to be correct," Linda said.

"In many ways, I am hoping that I am wrong on this one, Linda…"

The next day, Usagi and Linda checks out a home that was described in one of Cane's books.

"We're here," Usagi said, as she gets out her notebook.

"Apparently," Linda said, as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"You talk to the neighbors, while I investigate the house," Usagi said, as she slings her satchel.

"I told you, I don't want to be alone in this creepy town."

"Fine. We'll conduct some interviews, then investigate the house. Okay?"

"Much better."

And with that, the pair would renew their investigation efforts, not realizing that they were being watched…

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter.**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Through much of the morning, the pair began to talk to some of the neighbors around the Old Trent Home. In fact, both Usagi and Linda had come to learn that the real name of the author Sutter Cane was indeed John Trent, of the infamous Trent family. Apparently, the Trents were the ones built the abandoned cathedral, after being involved in the massacre of the coven that once had a place where the cathedral was built. When asked why the cathedral was abandoned in the first place, the pair was told that on the day of John Trent's christening, there was a fire that broke out killed all within the family, save for John Trent himself, aka "Sutter Cane". In fact, the day of the christening was the very day that the Trents massacred the witches' coven. Since then, Trent grew up under the care of the local orphanage before becoming old enough to go off to college using his family's fortunes. Curiously, upon his return to his hometown years later, Trent would do two things. One, Trent would legally change his name to 'Sutter Cane', and, two, he would delve deep into the town's library and historical records for his books. It was only after six months of intense research that his infamous horror novels were published…

"So, what do we know thus far?" Usagi said, as she and Linda ate on a nearby park's bench and picnic table. It was close to the abandoned cathedral that was situated near a lake. It was noticeably cool in spite of the pronouncement of the local paper that that the weather would be warm.

"We know that Sutter Cane wrote his novels around key landmarks around town, with his family history as the backdrop," Linda said, as she took a bite of her sandwich. "We also know that the name of the town had been purposely changed in order to hide its infamous past."

"That is true…"

"But what I don't know is this: why are the characters in the book based upon real people?"

"Lazy, perhaps?" Usagi said jokingly between bites of food.

"Usagi, I'm being serious."

"Okay, okay," Usagi said defensively. "But you got to admit that it's easier to use story elements based upon what you know."

"True, but to use real people?"

"What are you getting at?" Usagi asked, noticing that Linda was fidgeting.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know if it's me or not, but ever since we got here, I've been having a weird sense of déjà vu. It's like we've been here before, and that we should know these people."

"You might have a point there," Usagi said with a nod. "I don't have the déjà vu thing, but the way these people are looking at us, I swear you'd think they know us or something."

"But the worse part of all this, is the fact that I think Cane knows we are here, and knows are every move."

Usagi says nothing, as she takes a glance at the old cathedral. She could see a group of children, the same bunch she and Linda saw when they first arrived at the town, running after some gray wolf in the far field that was the closest to the church. She was of the mind to intervene, to see what was going on, but choose to not to, since the kids were not in any danger…

"You know, if Cane knows are every move, perhaps we should 'move along the plot'," Usagi said, as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Really?" Linda asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Sure. The best way to catch a puppet master is to spring trap that he or she has laid for us," Usagi said.

"So?"

"So, let's spring the trap," Usagi grinned.

"I can't believe this," Linda said, as she shook her head. "But you are definitely going to take point on this…"

Upon reaching the church proper, Usagi felt the door's oaken surface with the palm of her right hand. Even upon reaching the grounds of the church, Usagi felt power emanating from the structure; she also sensed a great evil from the building.

"Marvelous," Usagi said, as she moved her hand across the door's surface.

"What is?" Linda asked.

"This place is on an active, tainted node," Usagi said. "In fact, this church sits on an active 'rift'."

"A what?"

"A rift."

"And that is…?"

"A potential spatial anomaly, or 'doorway', that leads to another place, time or even dimension."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very bad, actually. It could explain the taint of 'femori' I've been getting from some of the townsfolks."

"What does that even mean?"

Before Usagi could respond, a caravan of vehicles come roaring up to the courtyard.

"Usagi?" Linda said, as she urged her friend to remove herself from the door.

"Right," Usagi said with a nod, as she left with Linda to hide nearby, while the watch the local folks run up the steps…

"You know, now, I know what's going on," Usagi said with a grin, while she and Linda watched what was going on. "It all makes sense now…"

"Well, I don't!" Linda said in fright. "Could you illuminate for me?"

"Certainly," Usagi said, as she collects her thoughts. "Cane is the descendant of the last surviving 'witch' and the man who caused her family's demise. It's this dual heritage that allowed Cane to tap into a power that has existed long since the dawn of humankind."

"And that is…?"

"Cane was able to make his fortune through learning how to determine the future," Usagi said.

"'Determine the future'?"

"Yes. Instead of simply predicting the future, Cane went one step further by manipulating it to his favor."

"In other words, he has become the author over people's lives," Linda said in disgust.

"Bingo."

"But where is he getting that kind of power?"

"From his ancestor's masters," Usagi said. "And for the record, I don't know who. But, I do know this: based purely on speculation, Cane must have made a deal with his new masters, whereby he would write stories for profit, while his masters' influences would grow by way of a carefully implanted within Cane's books."

"You mean like…brainwashing?"

"Something like that, I suppose. Based upon what you have been telling me about the various incidents surrounding the release of the Cane novels, something big will happen."

"Okay, fine, but who is behind Cane?" Linda said. "He doesn't have the power to pull all this."

"Yes, he doesn't, but something evil is," Usagi said, as she continues to grin. "And it's coming from that church."

"Humph," Linda said. She then notices Usagi's constant grin.

"What are you smiling incessantly for?"

"I'm smiling because I now know who or what to 'dust'," Usagi said. "You know, it's that 'Soldier of Love and Justice', and all."

"…What?"

"Never mind that," Usagi said, as she sees that the doors of the church were opening. "Something is happening."

Linda nods her head in reply, and manages to catch a glance at a small child who refused to go outside, before the doors to the church suddenly slammed shut again.

"Son!" said one of the townsfolk, as he held his gun tightly in his hands.

The doors opened to reveal a graying, curly-haired man who was dressed in slacks and a turtleneck black shirt…

"Wait!" Linda exclaimed. "That's Sutter Cane!"

"Are you sure?" Usagi said.

"Yes, I am!"

"Then what the heck is he doing just standing there?" Usagi asked.

As if on cue, a pack of Doberman Pinchers emerges from both sides of the church, even as Cane smiles a nasty grin.

"Ahhhh!" yelled the leader of the confronting townsfolk, as he and his fellows ran away.

"What are we going to do?" Linda said with fright. "Why is Cain acting this way?"

"One way to find out," Usagi said, as she stood tall, and raised her right hand.

"What are you doing?" Linda said. "Cain will see us!"

"Some kind of magic," Usagi said, as she said with a nod and a wink. "Moon Power…MAKE UP!"

FLASH!

"What?" Linda said, as she tried to adjust to nearly getting blinded by Usagi's lightshow.

"Stay here," Sailor Moon said, as she squats a bit. The air around her ripples with power, before she takes a giant leap within a single bound…

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, Cane's dogs are nearly on top of the townsfolk, when Sailor Moon lands between the dogs and their intended victims.

THUMP!

"Hi there," Sailor Moon said with a grin, as the dogs she was facing skid to a halt.

Meanwhile, the townsfolk cautiously hide behind their various cars, while Cane frowns in contempt.

"People, it's okay," Sailor Moon said, as she glances backwards. "I'm here to help."

"What are ya?" said the leader of the mob. "Are ye a witch?"

"Actually, no," Sailor Moon said, as she then took a glance at Cane before focusing on the dogs, all of which appeared to be confused. "I am a 'magical girl', granted power to fight evil in the name of love and justice…"

Pause.

"Although, I am a trained sorceress," Sailor Moon said, as she stared at the dogs. She then placed her left index and middle fingers on her tiara, causing the jewel to glow softly…

"{My friends, you do not have to listen to the evil coming from this place,}" Sailor Moon thought telepathically. "{You are Man's Best Friend, not the Evil's…}"

The dogs seemed to think for a moment, soothed by the gentle nature of the Moon Princess' soul…

While whining, the lead pack dog prostrates itself in front of Sailor Moon.

"There, there," Sailor Moon said, as she reaches over to rub the dogs ears. "I promise you a nice bone…"

"Humph," Cane said, as he closes the door behind him.

"My boy!" said the leader of the mob. "Give me back my son!"

"Sir, you have to wait," Sailor Moon said, as she produces bag of fresh rib bones from "pocket space". She keeps a batch just in case she happens to be in her "werewolf" form, and need something to chew on…

"But my boy is in there, thanks to that Cane!"

"I know, I saw," Sailor Moon said, as she passed out the bones. "And I promise you that I will get your son back."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I will avenge him, and any victims that have died or been corrupted because of Cane."

"You think it'll be that easy?" Linda said, as she joins Sailor Moon and the townsfolk.

"No, which is why I need a few hours to prepare," Sailor Moon said, as she looked at the setting of the Sun. "Today is the Summer Solstice, no?"

"I reckon," the man said, whose name is Simon.

"Then, Cane will complete his book tonight, and this man's son will be the sacrifice," Sailor Moon said grimly.

"Not my Johnny!" Simon yelled, only to be held back by his friends.

"For what reason?" Linda asked. "Why would Cane do such a thing?"

"In order for the meme in his book to affect the world, an innocent soul must be sacrificed to empower it," Sailor Moon said. "Think of it as his sick way to dedicate his book."

"What can WE do to help?" Simon asked.

"You and your people need to stay in your homes tonight," Sailor Moon said.

"But…how are we to protect ourselves while you do whatever?" Linda asked.

"I think these dogs can help in that regard," Sailor Moon said with a smile, as she looks into the eyes of the dogs. "Isn't that right?"

"Arf!" the dog yelped.

"Good boy!"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter.**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

The day leads into night, and the townsfolk prepare for anything that might happen, should Sailor Moon confront Cane. Meanwhile, Linda, who went to bed early, growls restless, as Usagi sat on the floor of the room to meditate.

"This wasn't supposed to be like this," Linda said, as she stares at the night sky through the window in her shared room.

"What wasn't?"

"All this," Linda said, as she rolls over to face Usagi. "None of this is supposed to be happening, since we at Harglow Publications set up the book series as a publicity stunt."

"Oh, I see," Usagi said, as she opens her eyes, before she then rolled over to face her friend. "But you do realize now, that you and Mr. Harglow were being used by Cane," Usagi said matter-of-factly.

"I do, but…I got to know why he is willing to do all this," Linda said. "Is what he is doing…just to get famous?"

"Well, I'll be sure to ask him when I see him tonight," Usagi said, as she gets up. "Anyway, get some sleep."

And, with that, Usagi goes into the bathroom.

About a few minutes after the bathroom door shuts, Linda gets up. She pulls her bathrobe from a nearby coat rack, grabs her car keys, and then sneaks out of room…

"I can't believe she would do this," Usagi said, as she runs down the stairs. She then goes over to the front desk, knowing that the innkeeper was up.

"Mrs. Pickman?" Usagi said, as she rang the receiving bell. "Mrs. Pickman?"

"Mmmmph!" said a muffle voice from behind the desk, and into the next room where the kitchen was.

"Mrs. Pickman?" Usagi said, as she cautiously goes out back. "Is everything alright-?"

Usagi opens the door to see Mrs. Pickman using an axe on an old man. However, it wasn't the fact that the innkeeper was using an axe to kill the old man; it was the fact that Mrs. Pickman had mutated into a twisted, tentacle spouting "formori", a demon that was once human. And, unfortunately, Mrs. Pickman turned her sights on the Moon Princess.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Pickman said with a toothy grin. Her eyes look like that of the octopi, while her teeth were jagged. Mrs. Pickman's altered stated reminded Usagi of a menace that she was all too familiar with.

"Cthulu," Usagi said in a near whisper. "That's who behind Cane's power…"

"I'm afraid that I cannot let you interfere with Cane's plans to bring our Master into this world," Mrs. Pickman said, as she shunts up to Usagi.

"And I'm afraid that Cane AND his master are wrong," Usagi said, as she slipped her right hand into pocket space, and then flings a chakram—a disk-like weapon—at Mrs. Pickman, decapitating the innkeeper in the process.

THUNK!

"Oh, dear," Usagi said, as she goes to the side of the dead woman. She knew that Mrs. Pickman was too far gone to be healed, once the Cthulu has thoroughly corrupted the victim. Quietly, the Moon Princess said a silent prayer, hoping that Mrs. Pickman's spirit will be redeemed, if it wasn't too late…

"Now, it's time to end this madness," Usagi said, as she rose to her feet, to first reclaim her weapon before confronting Cane himself…

Upon leaving the inn, Usagi realized that there were children standing there, in front, in silence.

"Eh?" Usagi said, as she was taken aback by the scene. It broke her heart to see innocent children corrupted by evil forces…

"You're going to be a great addition to the Master's plans, Moon Princess," said the lead girl. Usagi noticed that the girl, along with the rest of the children, had jagged teeth, octopus eyes and blotchy skin, sure signs that the girl and the rest of the children were becoming femori.

"Heh, I don't think so," Usagi said, as she raised her right hand. "Moon Power: MAKE UP!"

The children backed up a bit, as Usagi changed her guise into that of Sailor Moon's.

"Now," Sailor Moon said, as she straightens herself out, before pointing her finger at the kids. "Why don't you kids just run along home? It's WAY passed your bedtime-"

Suddenly, Sailor Moon is attacked from above by a demon from behind and above. Apparently, the attacker had jumped off from either the second floor or the roof, in order to get the jump on the Moon Princess.

"SKREEE!" the demon screeched.

"GET…OFF!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she uses a classic Judo throw to the creature off her back.

"SKREE-!"

Sailor Moon then whips out her Moon Scepter, twirls around, and then points her "weapon" at the demon.

"Moon Scepter…ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she discharged a concentrated energy burst, in the shape of a giant, pink heart. It sailed home to its designated target…

POOF!

The demon vaporizes upon impact.

"SKREEE-!"

"Get her!" said the little girl, as she and her little friends pounced.

Sailor Moon raises her scepter into the air, just before the kids could reach her. While she couldn't save Mrs. Pickman, she might have a chance to save the children infected by the femori virus at the early stage…

"MOON SCEPTER…HEALING!" Sailor Moon called out.

With a burst of light, Sailor Moon unleashed her healing energies through her scepter. The children were bathed by the energies, reversing what was being done to them…

"Mommy!" the girl said, as she began to cry out.

"It's okay," Sailor Moon said, as she held the girl and the other children close to her bosom. "It's over…"

"It's not over, as long as my boy Johnny is with Cane," said Simon, as he and the other adults reached Sailor Moon and her group.

"Sarah!" said one of the women, as she runs to get her daughter. "Oh, my baby…"

"I take it, things have been going well?" Sailor Moon said flippantly.

"Those demons are everywhere," Simon said. "The only reason why we're out here is because of the kids."

"Then, I can deal with Cane, now," Sailor Moon said with a nod.

"Dressed like that?"

"Don't let m appearance fool you, Simon," Sailor Moon said. "If I have learned anything about what is going on, it's that perception can be just as powerful as reality."

"Then, you better watch out for those demons that are stalking the countryside, between here and the church up yonder," Simon said.

"I'll remember that," Sailor Moon said. "And don't worry about your son; I'll get him back."

"And if ye don't?"

"Then he will be avenged."

And, with that, the Senshi of Love and Justice takes off for her confrontation with Cane…

After avoiding the demons who wandered the countryside, Sailor Moon arrived in the front of the building. She notices a plaque where the cornerstone was laid. It read:

THOSE THAT ENTER THIS HOUSE OF WORSHIP WILL BE FOREVER DAMNED.

"Humph," Sailor Moon said with a smirk. "Might be a bit too late for that in my case…"

Upon entering the church, Sailor Moon was surprised by how well-kept the facilities were…

"Huh, no seating pews," Sailor Moon said, before she could hear the clacking of typewriter key strokes. The source of the sound appeared to be coming from the left of the front of the church, where an altar piece dipped in black stood silent…

"Come in, come in!" said a voice from the room, where Sailor Moon could hear the clacking of type writer keys.

Cautiously, Sailor Moon went through the door, where she could see Linda and the boy Johnny were suspended in the air by some invisible force…

"Sutter Cane," Sailor Moon replied.

"Moon Princess," Cane said, as he continued to type away. Nearest to him, on his left side was a great door that seemed to be pulsating with dark power…

"Don't mind me; I'm putting together the last touch of my soon-to-be released blockbusting novel."

"What makes you think I am going to allow you to publish that book of yours?" Sailor Moon said.

"Because, my dear, you have no choice. Once you became involved, I became the master of your domain."

"Tch," Sailor Moon replied.

"And now, you will ask me a question, no?"

"Yes," Sailor Moon said. "Why? And why…here?"

"Why not?" Cane said. "This place is a doorway to infinite power."

"How is that possible?"

"Good question. I'm sure you know about the power of belief, correct?"

"Yes, I do," Sailor Moon replied. "Get enough people to believe in an idea, and the paradigm will shift into a new reality."

"Bingo. More to the point, I learned fear is a greater motivator for belief than inspiration…"

Pause.

"Take religion, for example. Behavior is controlled by a belief system based upon the fear of the unknown. We do good because we are fearful of not just death, but what happens afterwards. So, thanks to my research, I learned enough about this place to harness its power to create a meme strong enough to reshape local reality. And through my books, I can begin to reshape the world."

"Yes, by turning people into monsters?" Sailor Moon yelled. "I know about Cthulu. I know that your ancestors were black witches who worship the monster, or, as he was known, the 'That-Which-Lurks-in-Darkness'. I should know, because I had made it my mission to stop his incursions, dating as far back as over 100 years ago."

"Ah, yes, you and your 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'," Cane said. "You and that husband of yours, the detective Lord Ranshin Ranstu, and your 'super friends', managed to stop a cult in Victorian England. Unfortunately, for a while, Ranshin went a little mad from the experience."

"Ranshin Rantsu" was an alias of Ranma Saotome, back when he and Usagi lived in Victorian Era England…

"Then you know why I am here," Sailor Moon said. "I am here to stop you."

"That is, if you can," Cane said, as he continued to type away…

Suddenly, Linda's eyes open, even as she and Johnny fall unto the floor.

"Oof!" Linda said.

"Linda, are you okay?" Sailor Moon said, as she attempted to reach her friend. Upon trying to help Linda up to her feet, before going to attend to Johnny, Sailor Moon notices Linda's eyes.

They were like that of an octopus.

"Linda?"

Without warning, Linda backhands Sailor Moon into the nearest wall.

"Oof!" Sailor Moon said, as she was nearly winded.

And then, Linda goes over to the boy, and clutches his neck.

"Retaliate, and the boy dies," Linda said.

"Linda, you've been infected by Cthulu's will," Sailor Moon said. "But, it appears that the infection is in its early stage…"

Pause.

"I can help you-"

"Stay back!" Linda said. "I'm warning you!"

"Mmmm!" said the Johnny.

"Cane, explain!"

"I just wrote a scene where you will be given an ultimatum: read what I have written for my book, or the child will be killed," Cane said.

"In other words, you want me to be infected by Cthulu's meme."

"Yes, of course. You will be become the Senshi of Cthulu: 'Cthulu Sailor Moon', or whatever. And I know that you cannot allow an innocent child to suffer…"

Pause.

"Unless, you are willing to sacrifice a child's life for the sake of others, which will mean that you have to break your promise to Simon," Cane said with a sneer. "So, what will it be?"

"Let the boy go, first," Sailor Moon said. "And then, we will deal."

"No, you will read the book first, then we will deal," Linda said.

"Can't change what I have written for my 'characters', no?" Cane replied. "I am the god of this world now."

"I prefer to think God isn't some hack writer."

"Cute. But if you refuse to comply, the boy will be sacrificed. Understand?"

Sailor Moon swallows hard, and then relents with a nod.

"Excellent!" Cane said, as he stops his typing, and places the last page of his book in an open case filled with paper. "I did my part, now, come here…"

Like a zombie, Sailor Moon slumps towards the desk. Hesitantly, she looks down at the manuscript to the book, "In the Mouth of Madness", before Cane slams her head into it. Immediately, the manuscript glowed, as Sailor Moon's head was filled with dark, forbidden knowledge, as she witness Cthulu eventual ascendency from the darkness…

"And now, your conversion…is complete," Cane said. "And it was so…easy."

Blood was dripping down from her eyes, as Sailor Moon simply nods her head. She notices that Linda looked visibly relaxed.

"So, will you deliver my book to Harglow Publishing, and usher in a new age?"

Sailor Moon looks down at first, and then at Cane with a smile.

"No," Sailor Moon said with a mischievous grin, as she suddenly clutches her tiara, removes it, and throws it at Linda's head.

WHACK!

"Oooh!" Linda said, as she falls down unconscious.

"How can this be?" Cane said with surprise, as Sailor Moon catches her tiara, as it flies back into her hand.

"One, I had already faced Cthulu before," Sailor Moon said. "Thus, I have the experience to prepare for him. Two, I've been trained by many masters to resist mental and physical pressures…"

Pause.

"And, three, I have my own darkness to draw strength from, if need be. In fact, I have a collection of tomes that are just as corrupting as your book."

"But I am the author of THIS story! You should be doing what I have written!"

"Wrong, my friend," Sailor Moon said. "My fate was written long before you decided to embark on this venture of yours. And fate will always trump the hubris of human beings."

"You won't get away with this-!"

Having enough of Cane's rant, Sailor Moon delivers a solid blow to Cane's jaw, knocking him out in the process…

Linda wakes up with a sore forehead…

"What happened?"

"You were becoming a femori," Sailor Moon said, as she was furiously typing away on Cane's typewriter, while Johnny sat in a corner, even as the door holding the horde of Cthulu at bay was breaking. She could see that Cane was handcuffed, but unconscious on the floor.

CRACK!

"That door!" Linda said.

"I know," Sailor Moon said, as she finishes typing on a piece of paper. She then places it on the stack of other papers, and then seals it away in a case.

"Here," Sailor Moon said, as she hands the case to Linda. "And take Cane and the boy with you."

"What?" Linda said, noticing the changes in her friend's eyes. "But, Cane-"

"I've already neutralized Cane, by removing his ability to perform magic…on any level," Sailor Moon said. "I've also erased significant portions of his memory, so that he won't remember how to restart this nonsense."

"What…about us?" Linda said. "We've been infected?"

"Here, take my henshin wand," Sailor Moon said, as she hands the wand to Linda. "You'll need your enhanced strength to get out of here. Once you are clear of the church, it'll automatically cure you of being a femori."

"And you?"

"I'll be fine, once I deal with Cthulu's horde-"

CRACK!

"Now go," Sailor Moon said with a smile.

Linda hesitated at first, before nodding her head. She then turned, and grabbed Cane, lifting him over his head. She then turned towards Johnny.

"Come," Linda said.

Johnny nods his head, and leaves the sanctum with Linda, who carried Cane like a sack of potatoes.

CRACK!

With the door separating worlds about to crack wide open, Sailor Moon faces door. She then raises her right hand…

"COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"

Now in her Sailor Cosmos guise, the Senshi of the Cosmos summons her Moon Staff. She then summons her Moon Sword. With her cape bellowing, Sailor Cosmos smiled at her predicament.

"Now I know how Master Gandalf felt that day," Sailor Cosmos said, referring the loss of her old teacher…

CRACK!

"SKREEE!" screeched the lead monster, as it and its compatriots.

Sailor Cosmos responds by pointing her sword.

"I AM SAILOR COSMOS, the champion of Love and Justice!" Sailor Cosmos bellowed. "And in the name of the Moon, YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

And thus, the battle was on.

Meanwhile, Linda manages to get to the nearby park, when the old cathedral blows up.

"Gah!" Linda yelled, as the explosion and debris first went wide, and then began to be sucked into some sort of vortex. Within mere moments, the church was gone.

"USAGI!" Linda yells.

As if on cue, the Lunar Henshin Wand glows. It leaves Linda's hand, flies around her, and then showers Linda, Cane and Johnny with sparkling light. Almost immediately, Linda felt better. The wand then floats in front of Linda's face…

"Thank you," Linda said quietly.

The wand then flips about before taking off into the night sky.

Linda sighs, as she wanders what to do next.

Months later…

"Well, with Cane retired into academia, it seemed that we will need to find a new horror writing sensation," Harglow said, as he and Linda eat lunch. "So, are you sure Cane-"

"He said that 'In the Mouth of Madness' was his swan song," Linda said.

In the month following the incident in Hob's End, Cane's book was published. And while it did do decent sales, it did not have the same effect as Cane's previous books did. The fact of the matter was that Sailor Moon had edited the book, so that it could not deliver the meme of darkness that it was intending to. And, thus, Cthulu's latest attempt to invade Earth Realm was denied, once more.

"A pity," Harglow said. "So, what's next?"

"Well, I was thinking of going into writing children's books," Linda said.

"You, a writer?"

"Well, sure. I mean, I like the business side of publication, but you can be your own literary god…or goddess, in my case."

"Alright, I'm listening. What's it about?"

"It's about the adventures of a magical girl…"

Meanwhile, thousands of miles at a United States research facility in Antarctica, Usagi is on the floor crying. Needing to get away, the Moon Princess was recovering from Cthulu's taint…

And then, a knock to her private quarters came.

"Hey," said a bearded man with long hair, as he knocked on Usagi's door. "You okay in there?"

"Um, yes, 'Mac'," Usagi said, as she wiped away her tears. "What's up?"

Even as the two began to discuss the day's itinerary, a lone dog could be seen being chased by a helicopter from a Norwegian outpost. Unknown to all, something dangerous will soon pay a visit to the American station…

**Fin?**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter.**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

A week later, at the main United State Antarctic Research Facility at McMurdo Station, a very upset husband confronts the director that supervises the various American-helmed research outposts throughout the region…

"With all due respect, sir, we're doing the best we can to get in contact with Outpost 31," said the director. "But we can't do anything until this cold front disappears."

"And I'm telling you that I need to see Dr. Serena von Mondkinder, my wife," said Ranma Saotome, as he leans on the desk. Ever since Usagi had disappeared, he has been on the hunt to track her down. Finally, a tip from one of his contacts directed him to this part of the world. He didn't know why she would be here of all places, but he, as the dutiful husband, had to make sure that Usagi was okay.

"Wait, Dr. Von Mondkinder…is your wife?" the director said.

"Yes, she is. And the fact that you haven't been able to get a hold of the place where she is working at should give you some concern. I know it does for me, you know."

The director mulls over Ranma's words…

"Okay, there is a temporary break of the cold front, but there is a chance that anyone flying over to Outpost 31 won't be able to make it back in time."

"I am more than willing to take that chance, director," Ranma said.

"Alright. If you were someone not important, I wouldn't even be considering your request," the director said. "Just be sure to be ready to move out when we get the chance to travel."

"Thank you," Ranma said, as he relaxed a bit. "You don't know how much this means to me…"

The next day, Ranma and a rescue team fly out to Outpost 31. However, they never expected to see a burnt out facility.

"Fly over there," Ranma said, as he points to a spot to land the helicopter.

"Alright," said the helicopter pilot. "But man, what could have caused this much damaged?"

"What, indeed?" Ranma said, as he attempts to extend his senses. No matter what, he'll learn the truth of the matter…

FLASHBACK!

With the itinerary gone over for the day's activities, Usagi decided to get herself cleaned up. After all, she didn't want to offend anyone with the smell of having been drinking her "Romulan Ale" throughout the night…and in the early morning.

'At least I'm not the only one who has a vice around here,' Usagi thought, as she exited her room, after locking the door behind her. She did so after finding a hiding micro-camera in a false book on her bookshelf. While she didn't mind being appreciative to the point of guys wanting to take a peek of her body, Usagi did mind the fact that she was afforded no privacy. For one, it felt rude of others to intrude upon her person; for another, Usagi was in the middle of detoxifying herself of Cthulu's influence, so the last thing she wanted let out was that she was different from normal humans. That is why she jumped at the chance to spend a 18 months in Antarctica, where she could have some privacy, by being away from everyone she knows and love…

That is, if she can deal with the perverts at the Outpost.

"'Morning, Usagi," said a lanky, curly haired man named Palmer, as he leaves the shared bathroom. Everyone knew that Usagi took her showers alone, thanks to the outpost commander named Garry.

"'Morning, Palmer," Usagi replied with a smile and a nod, as she enters the bathroom. A second later, Usagi stuck out her head.

"Palmer?" Usagi said.

"Yes?" Palmer said, as he turned to face Usagi.

"Nice try," Usagi said, as she throws yet another micro-camera, found in the bathroom, at Palmer.

"Hey!" Palmer said in feign protest.

"Humph," Usagi said, as she closes the door behind her…

"I'll go ahead of prepare your documents, Dr. Fuchs," Usagi said, as she gathered the papers. She and Fuchs (bearded man who wore wire-rimmed glasses) were compiling ice core sample data taking from a nearby site.

"You don't have to do that, Usagi," Fuchs said, as he closed his notebook. "You're not my secretary, you know."

"No, I insist," Usagi said. "I need…to get my mind off of my own personal problems."  
"What happened? Palmer tried to peek on you again?"

"Well, yes, but that's not it."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Naw, I still have to work out things a bit before I can express my…inner angst."

"Well, you can always come to me for solace."

"I appreciate that-"

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter could be heard, even as shots rang out.

"What the hell is that?" Fuchs said.

"Maybe Palmer went nuts from smoking 'weed' all the time?" Usagi offered.

"We better check it out," Fuchs said, as he gets his parka.

"Right behind you," Usagi said, as she closes her note book. She really hoped that what was going on outside was nothing…

Upon going outside, Usagi witnessed a gunman, who appeared to have shot another scientist, named Bennings, taking aim at a fleeing Alaskan malamute snow dog.

"Stop!" Usagi yelled, even as she was about to tackle the gunman.

"Usagi, don't do it!" Fuchs said, as he grabbed her arm. "It's dangerous!"

"Fuchs, let me go!" Usagi said, desperately wanting to stop the gunman before anyone else gets hurt…

BANG!

Another shot rang out, felling the man in the process.

"No!" Usagi said, as she pulled herself away, surprising Fuchs with her strength.

"Wha-?" Fuchs said, as he fell down into the snow.

Usagi runs to the fallen man's side, and collapses upon realizing that the man was dead with a gun shot through the eye.

"No, no, no," Usagi said with sadness, as others gathered around her.

"What the hell was that?" said an African-American bald man named Childs. "Why did this man shoot Bennings?"

"Don't know," MacReady replied, as he looks down at the dead man. He then turned towards the offending dog, which was being attended to by the outpost kennel handler named Clark

"What I do know was that this man was trying to shoot the dog."

Usagi wiped away the tear from her eye, and then turned towards the dog. For some reason, she was getting a strange vibe from the animal.

"Hmmmm," Usagi mused. "What secrets do you have to tell…?"

With concerned that the dead man, apparently, a Norwegian, had gone insane, Garry made the decision to have MacReady, Usagi and the outpost's medical doctor, Dr. Copper, pay a visit to the Norwegian outpost. Mac Ready was the senior pilot, and could circumvent the incoming storm front; Usagi spoke many languages, including Norwegian, so she was on hand to act as translator; and Copper wanted to be on hand in case there is a medical emergency at the Norwegian outpost.

"Just be careful," Fuchs said, as he hands Usagi her pack.  
"I will, Dr. Fuchs," Usagi said, as she gets on the chopper.

"What's with you and Fuchs," MacReady said, as he performs a flight check.

"We're just friends, Mac," Usagi said, as she buckles herself into her seat. "We're both married."

"That hasn't stopped anyone from getting into your pants, you know."

"Humph."

"Medical gear has been secured," Copper said, as he straps himself into his seat. "Are you sure you can make it? It's your call either way."

"We'll get there," MacReady said, as he takes to the air…

An hour later, MacReady and the others arrive at the Norwegian outpost.

"I can't see anything, Mac," Usagi said, as she careened her neck to get a better look at the conditions onto the ground.

"I see…smoke coming from the structures," Copper said.

"Alright," MacReady replied. "I'm going to set 'her' down about fifty yards from the parameter…"

Upon touching down, the trio got a good look of the place. The buildings were burnt out husk, but were generally intact.

"My god," Copper said. "What could have happened here?"

"Maybe a crazy Swede did it?" MacReady said.

"Norwegian," Usagi replied.

"Whatever," MacReady replied. "All I care about is getting us back to post, before that storm front hit."

"Then we have no time to waste," Copper said, as the chopper lands…

"Stay behind me," MacReady said, as he escorted Copper to what would have been the main entrance of the outpost.

"You sure we'll need that?" Usagi asked, pointing to MacReady's shotgun.

"Just want to be prepared, that's all," MacReady said, as they all entered the first building…

"Dr. Copper, Mac," Usagi said, as she flashed her flashlight onto a desk full of ruffled papers. Thus far, the place looked bombed out. However, the cold environment left a lot of stuff inside quite intact.

"What is it?" Copper said, as he turned away from the dead body, which appeared to have self-inflicted wounds.

"You should hear this," Usagi said, as she translated the text in her mind. "According to the papers I have read thus far, it appears that the Norwegians, led by Dr. Sander Halversen, had uncovered a remarkable find, 100 clicks towards the heart of the continental shelf."

"What did these guys find?" MacReady said.

"Apparently, they found something old and very big buried in the ice, and wanted to get verification by bringing in an outside authority to confirm their findings."

"An old military aircraft, perhaps?" Copper said.

"That far in the interior?" MacReady said. "I really doubt that…"

"Well, I can translate the rest, as well as the decrypt these vids," Usagi said, as she gathered what records and recording survived the fire.

"I thought you were just some lab assistant for Fuchs?" MacReady said. "Sounds more like 'military intelligence' to me."

"Mac, all of us have lives beyond this frozen continent," Usagi said, as she secured her pack. "Let's just keep it that way, okay?"

"Well, there isn't anything else we can do right now, until I can perform a toxicology on this man," Copper said, as he secured his pack. "We're done."

"Good, I want to get the hell out of here," MacReady said, as he pushes through another door to the next room.

As Usagi gathered her things, she felt the same presence as she did, when she first came across the dog earlier.

"Ah," Usagi said quietly, as she pressed her palm against her forehead. "I got to get something for these headaches…"

The trio continued to explore more of the facility, and discovered a large block of ice that had been hollowed out.

"Most curious," Usagi said.

"Found fossil?" Copper said.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now," MacReady said.

"Dr. Copper, maybe we can do a toxicological examination on the ice?" Usagi suggested.

"Like you would do when you analyze ice core samples," Copper replied.

"Yes."

"Go ahead," Copper nods, as Usagi takes out a kit, so that she could scrap some ice. "At very least, we'll know what these Norwegians found…"

Everyone was surprised upon seeing the deformed creature that lay smoldering outside in the rear of the camp. However, what was more disturbing was its face…

"My god," Copper said, as he and everyone stared at the remains, which were still bloody. "Did the Norwegians find this?"

"It's too recent to be a fossil, doctor," Usagi said, who felt the same, unusual presence from this dead creature.

"Whatever it was, the Swedes burned it in a hurry," MacReady said, as he turned towards Copper. "We better head back to camp."

"I want to take this back with us," Copper said. "We can do a thorough autopsy."

"Doctor, I really don't think we should take it back with us," Usagi said.

"Why not? We can learn what it is."

"Considering the fact that the weather is about to hit and all…"

"She's right," MacReady replied. "Besides, I don't want that thing anywhere near the camp until we can determine it's not hazardous. And don't think we have the facility to insure that."

"You can always get blood samples," Usagi offered.

"Fine," Copper said with disappointment. "I'll get a blood sample, and then you can bury it. The cold will keep the corpse fresh long enough for us to retrieve it in the spring."

"Alright," MacReady said, as he turned towards Usagi. "Set your stuff in the chopper, and help me bury this thing."

"But I'm a girl," Usagi said jokingly.

"Nice try."

"Hee."

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter.**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

After returning to Outpost 31, there was much discussion as to what MacReady, Dr. Copper and Usagi had found at the Norwegian outpost…

"You should have brought back the specimen, MacReady," said Dr. Blair, as everyone in the lab viewed the digital film that Usagi took of the bizarre-looking body that was half-burnt, just outside the main building of the Norwegian outpost. The group also saw footage of what was taken inside the compound.

"I made the call in light of what Usagi said," MacReady said.

"He's right, Blair," Copper said. "We still don't know what caused the Norwegian to go nuts. For all we know, they could have discovered a viral nest from a million years ago."

"So what would be the problem?" Garry asked.

"We wouldn't necessarily have the immunity to them, sir," Usagi said. "That's the whole point of performing ice core sampling, yes?"

"She's right, Captain," Fuchs said. "Besides, we don't have the same type of safety and bio-hazard equipment to handle a full specimen."

"And look at it this way, Skipper, that thing we found ain't going anywhere," MacReady said. "We can retrieve it later."

"Fine," Blair said. He then turned towards Fuchs.

"Since Usagi needs time to translate the text and the video from the Norwegians with Norris, can you handle the analysis on the samples?" Blair asked.

"Sure, I can get it done," Fuchs said.

"Meanwhile, an autopsy can be done on the Norwegian for comparison," Copper said.

"Well, it's studying time," Usagi said, as she collected her binders. She then turned towards the station chef, who was a clean-shaven Black man with an Afro hairstyle.

"Nauls, can you be a dear, and send my dinner to my room?"

"For you, baby?" Nauls said. "Anytime."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she waddles out of the lab to her room, not realizing that the Siberian Malmute dog, the same one from the Norwegian outpost, was staring at her intently…

"Ahhhh," Usagi said, as she yawned, as she went over her notes. From what she could gather thus far, the Norwegians discovered a ship of some kind, one of extraterrestrials origins, as well as discovered an alien body. However, the notes ended abruptly, with the date of the notes being only a few days ago.

"Hmmm," Usagi mused. She was glad that she insisted that the desiccated corpse that she and the others had found, since she has yet to determine whether or not the corpse was related to the find.

"Oh, well," Usagi said, as she stretched her arms. "I suppose this stuff can wait until morning-"

Suddenly, she felt ill. At first, she wondered if it had something to do with the food she ate, but dismissed it…

Suddenly, she heard the alarm rang out.

"What?" Usagi said, as she got out of bed. She then opened her door to see MacReady and the meteorologist Bennings—who had been shot by the Norwegians earlier in the day—running down the hallway.

"Mac, what-?"

"Come with me," MacReady said, as he gets to the gun rack. "There's something going on in the kennel."

"The kennel?"

"I told Clark to put that Norwegian dog into the kennel," Bennings said with regret. Earlier in the evening, the strange dog was pestering the personnel in the recreation room before Bennings asked Clark to remove the dog from the recreation room…

"But…has the dog been examined?"

"No, apparently not," MacReady said, as he loads in the appropriate number of shells into the barrel of the shotgun. "Come on…"

Soon, Usagi and the others arrive at kennel to behold a horrific sight.

"Great Maker!" Usagi said, as she gasped, as she sees some "thing" lashing out various tentacles in a gross and disgusting manner into three of the dogs within the kennel. She extended her senses to see that the life-force of the dogs and the creature were equalizing, effectively killing them. However, the creature was not just absorbing the animals; it was taking their place. Delving her mind deeper into the biomass, she realized why she was getting headaches.

'That thing is a minor telepath!' Usagi thought. 'It's some sort of hive-like mind intelligence-!'

Seeing that everyone was dumbstruck by what was going on, MacReady acted.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

As MacReady discharged his weapon, so did Garry, who had his pistol.

"No, the dogs!" Clark yelled, as he tied to intervene.

Usagi quickly intercepted and applied a classic 'Vulcan Nerve Pinch' on Clark, knocking him out. Thankfully, someone was close by to catch him.

"That thing…it's escaping!" said Nauls, as part of the thing formed clawed hands, and escaped through the roof, leaving the rest of the biomass behind.

"Childs!" MacReady yelled. "Torch it!"

Earlier, MacReady had Childs to break out one of the flame throwers, which were normally used to de-ice the outside portions of the compound…

For a moment, Childs freezes up, until part of the biomass formed a maw that was about to take his head.

"CHILDS!" Usagi yelled.

FWOOSH!

"Damn," Palmer said, as he looked at the burning mess.

"We got to put that fire out, before it spreads to the rest of the compound," said Norris.

"Do it," Garry said, as he waves his gun to direct Palmer and Norris to act.

As the fire is put out, Usagi became to discern her next action…

The next day, after the remains of the bio-mass, which was still "bloody" like a rare steak, went through an autopsy conducted by Blair, Usagi's thoughts on the nature of the thing was confirmed: that the creature consumed and replaced its victims. After Blair's presentation, Usagi presented her findings to the group.

"Apparently, the Norwegian discovered an alien craft…here," Usagi said, as she points to a part of the map that had been marked by Norris, who was a cartographer. "I have a theory on exactly what happened, but I need to get to the site."

"It's going to be pretty dicey getting there, with yet another rough weather front coming up," Bennings said.

"We got to find out what the hell is going on, Mac," Garry said.

"I know," MacReady said, as he gets his gear ready. "With that thing somewhere in the compound, we all are in danger of getting assimilated."

"Just gather your facts on the ground," Blair said. "We might learn something that we can use against the creature."

"Alright," MacReady said. "Come on…"

With that, MacReady, Norris and Usagi head over the site where the Norwegians found the alien ship that brought the thing…

"Man, that's something, ain't it, Mac?" Norris said, as he, MacReady and Usagi looked at the exposed, and obviously wrecked, alien space craft.

"Yeah, something," MacReady said. "Obviously, those Norwegians blew it up with those thermite grenades."

"How long do you think this ship has been here, Norris?" Usagi asked.

"From the way this ice drift, coupled with the layering of fresh snow on a yearly basis, I estimate that this ship has been in ice for at least 100,000 years," Norris said.

"Hmmmm," MacReady said, as he mulled over Norris' words…

"We have to get closer," Usagi replied, as she trudges forward.

"You going to let her lead like that?" Norris said.

"I happen to agree with her, this time," MacReady replied, as he trudges through the snow after Usagi. "Don't forget the ropes."

Norris rolls his eyes, as he un-slings his pack…

With the MacReady and Usagi standing on top of the ship, Usagi sees that the hatch was open.

"Mac, lend me a hand," Usagi said, as she prepares to go inside the hulk.

"You don't know what's down in there," MacReady said.

"But we need to know the truth," Usagi said, as she digs into her pack, and hands MacReady two pieces of equipment. "I'm giving you this transponder and video communicator."

"And the reason is for…what?"

"We don't know what's down there, but if I am in trouble, you'll know. In fact, you'll see whatever I am seeing."

"Humph," MacReady replied. He wanted to offer to take Usagi's place, but he was the only pilot that was on hand…

"Fine, but I want constant contact from you at all times."

"Yes, sir!" Usagi said, as she smiles and gives a mock salute, before repelling down into the hull of the alien ship…

Sure enough, Usagi did see signs that the thermite charges did a number on the hull, effectively grounding the vehicle. However, with much of it intact, she could roam a bit.

"Usagi, sit-rep," MacReady said, via the communicator.

"This ship…is amazing," Usagi said, as she shone her flashlight. The walls were perfectly smooth and metallic, save for the obvious damaged portions. She could detect the residue of the power junctions, which was not destroyed.

"Mac, I'm going to use a 'power patch'," Usagi said, as she sets her pack down.

"A…WHAT?"

"Something I learned to do from one of my other jobs."

"You mean, the jobs that you don't want to tell anybody else?" MacReady said with annoyance. He generally minded his own business, since everyone had a reason to be in the middle of Nowhere, Antarctica…

"Now, now," Usagi said, as she placed the power cell onto the floor, while hooking up leads to the access point. Once power was applied, the ports will be exposed.

"A girl has to have her secrets, you know."

"You ain't just a 'girl'."

"Heh," Usagi said, as she turns on the cell. Immediately, that section of the ship roared to life, lighting the corridors. Everything was smooth, from the walls to the floors and ceiling, with a lighted strip active along the edges of floor deck.

"Much better," Usagi said, as she prepared the task of hacking into the ship's remaining systems. She takes out what appears to be an AT&T Credit Card, and places it against the surface of the panel that was covering the port…

"SELMA, I need your assistance," Usagi said.

"What was that?" MacReady asked.

"Just talking to myself, Mac," Usagi replied.

A holographic image of Naru Osaka appears.

"Good Morning, Admiral Tsukino," said the advanced computer AI. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need for you to check to see if this alien ship's computer systems are accessible from this port," Usagi said. She had acquired SELMA after a stint working as a Federal Marshal…in the future.

"Affirmative," SELMA said, as she wavered a bit. "Connection has been made. The computer on this vessel has a memory core that is accessible."

"Cool. Hack it, and upload as much data as possible…"

"Working…"

While waiting for the upload, Usagi pressed her hand on the edge of a ripped bulkhead without her knowing. It tore through her gloves, as nicked her.

"Ouch!" Usagi said, as she instinctively grabbed her hand.

"You okay?" MacReady asked.

"Yeah, I am," Usagi said. "Just nicked myself by accident."

"Well, just hurry up doing what you are doing. We got to get out of here."

"Affirmative…"

A short time later, Usagi is helped up out of the vessel.

"I hope that you had fun, because I think Norris found where the Norwegians found that thing," MacReady said.

"Oh?" Usagi said, as she slings her pack.

A few moments later, Usagi and MacReady are looking down a perfectly carved hole in the ice.

"Well, it looks like we found our spot," Norris said. He then turned towards Usagi.

"You find anything interesting?"

"As a matter of fact I have," Usagi said. She then turned towards MacReady.

"And you'll never know what I found down there…"

If one could examine the wound on Usagi's left hand on a microscopic level, one would find a single cell multiplying within Usagi's body at an accelerated rate, as it attempts to assimilated Usagi on the cellular level…

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter.**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

Back at the outpost, Usagi presents what she knows to her colleagues…

"From what I can gather, the Norwegians discovered an alien space craft that had crashed on this planet nearly 100,000 years ago," Usagi said, scratched her neck. For some time, she felt her skin crawl, literally.

"Presumably, they also discovered the remains of the alien from the ship as well."

"So why now?" Childs said angrily, as he paced back and forth. "Why is it alive?"

"There are plenty of species here on Earth that can hibernate at cold temperatures, so I presume that this species is like that."

"How dangerous is the creature?" Garry asked. "And can we communicate with it?"

"From my analysis, and what we have recently witnessed, the creature is clearly sentient, although of a predatory nature. It may not be in the mood to have a conversation with it."

"What does it want?" Windows asked.

"Who knows? What do viruses and parasites want in life? And besides, for all we know, the original occupant may not have been the thing itself, but yet another victim infected by the…thing."

"Infected by the thing?" Bennings asked, as he and the other looked at pieces of the wrecked ship.

"Possibly," MacReady said, as he took a drink from his glass of "J&B Whiskey". "The original alien could have picked up the infection, and, crashed here in order to avoid infecting others of its ilk."

"Or was fleeing something that could kill it," Usagi said. "That ship was fairly intact before somebody wrecked it."

"How much of the ship is intact?" Garry asked.

"The engines and main systems are repairable I suppose."

"Well, I for one, don't understand any of this…'voodoo crap'," said Childs, as he smokes his cigarette. "And who the hell are you anyway to know any of this?"

Garry turns towards Usagi, who nods her consent.

"Well, I hate to admit this at this point in time, but Dr. Von Mondkinder isn't just a research assistant to Fuchs, assigned to this outpost," Garry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Fuchs said with concern.

"Yeah, I want to know myself," MacReady said.

"Alright, alright," Usagi said. "My 'day job' is with the 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division' within the Department of Homeland Security."

"You're with SHIELD?" said Palmer.

"You know about SHIELD?" Garry asked.

"They are the outfit that sponsors that superhero team called 'The Avengers'."

"I see…"

"What do you exactly do in 'SHIELD'?" Copper asked.

"I am a Scientific Intelligence Officer, specializing in 'Paranormal Phenomenon'," Usagi said.

"Like…UFOs."

"Sure, although, we had set up another outfit to handle that sort of thing exclusively."

"Ah."

"So, you knew about this…thing?" Childs asked. "And didn't tell anyone?"

Childs then turned towards Garry.

"Did you know any of this voodoo bullcrap was going to happen?"

"No, I didn't," Garry replied. "Fuchs needed a lab a research assistant, and Usagi was recommended to me by HQ."

Childs ten turned towards Usagi.

"Did YOU?" Childs asked.

"No," Usagi replied defensively.

"So why did you come here anyway?" asked MacReady.

"This assignment was my…'working vacation', Mac," Usagi said with a sigh. "I just…needed a break from my normal assignments, and spending time here in Antarctica doing ice core sampling was the way to go."

"So, what did you do on your last assignment anyway?" Palmer asked, as he takes a puff of his marijuana pipe.

"Oh…I prevented an ancient entity from taking over the planet, that's all."

"Ah."

"So, what now, man?" Windows asked. "We still got that thing running around the outpost, and I can't reach McMurdo."

"Well, I'm sure that Usagi can think of something," Norris replied. "I mean, you deal with aliens before, right? Including killing it?"

"Sure, but like people, there are varying kinds," Usagi said. "As for killing it: we have to wait until Dr. Blair and Dr. Fuchs finishes their analysis on the creature. For all we know, simply torching it may not have killed it at all-"

Just then, Nauls rolls into the Recreation Room.

"Who put their dirty underwear in my kitchen trash container?" Nauls said, as he throws torn thermal wear unto the pinball machine. "From now on, I want my kitchen spotless."

MacReady takes a look at the torn thermal wear, shrugs, and then continues to drink…

"I'll have the results of the analysis soon," Blair said. "In the meantime, we should make sure that the remains of the dogs are kept on ice."

"You think we might have a problem with contamination?" Garry asked.

"I hope not," Blair said, as he takes a look at one of the photographs Usagi had collected from the Norwegian outpost. "Because if this alien creature is like a virus or even as a germ, then we all are at risk."

MacReady nods his head, as he takes another drink. As he does, he sees Usagi scratching incessantly.

"Hmmm," MacReady said, as he ponders his thoughts…

Later that night, Usagi decides to turn in for the night. For some strange reason, she's been feeling tired…

"You okay?" Fuchs said, as he looks up from reading Blair's notes. He has been concerned about Blair's silence, and became even more concern when he suddenly got up and left the lab.

"Just exhausted, I guess," Usagi replied, as she looks up from the microscope.

"I'll take it from here," Fuchs said. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"What if you guys come across that thing?" Usagi asked.

"Don't worry about it; I'll check up on you."

"Well, be sure to check on that dog-thing remains," Usagi said, as she gets up from her seat. "A species that is that adaptable on the cellular level can be…unpredictable."

"You're right about that," Fuchs said, as he thumbs through Blair's notes. "His hypothesis is that as a viral entity, the alien creature adapts by consuming and imitating the cells of its hosts."

"You know, there is an entire metaphysical study that can be made, on the nature of the soul and consciousness, if the alien can be contained," Usagi said. "If a creature can copy its host down at the cellular level, how much is YOU left?"

"Good point. I'll keep you informed on what's happening."

"Right. 'Night…"

Usagi stumbles back to her room and crash unto her bed, after closing the door behind her. As a precaution, Usagi had installed trackers, tuned to the creature's bio-signature, all over the outpost in secret. She didn't want to take the chance of any viral agent sneaking around with the crew unaware.

"To think I wanted to get away from this sort of thing, and winding up in the thing I wanted to avoid in the first place," Usagi said, as she closes her eyes…

As Usagi dreams, her mind goes beyond Earth. Through the vastness of space, she sees a pristine world with technological wonders, and was in balance with its biosphere …

"Why is this place familiar?" Usagi thought to herself.

Suddenly, the world explodes in violence, causing the planet to die within six minutes. In that short amount of time, a world that was one of the jewels of the Universe was laid to waste.

It was that moment that Usagi remembered the identity of that alien world, having been an extensive Time and Space traveler.

"This is Durla Prime!" Usagi said. "One of the many worlds that have natural shape-shifters on it…"

As the dust settles, an alien vessel arrives to land in one of the wastelands. The hull of the ship opens up to reveal a space-suited alien with a pair of heavy robots. The alien itself was yellow-skinned, tall, gaunt, had sharp nails, sharper rows of teeth and a large, red solid circle on his forehead.

"We have arrived to collect samples," said the alien. "With the Durlans occupied with survival, I can extract genetic samples to create a living bio-weapon, one that can infiltrate and assimilate other species to serve…the Dominion."

He then directs his robots to find and capture a Durlan that was healthy. They did, when one of the robots brought back a child.

"Let me go!" said the child, as his tentacles, hidden underneath robes, flayed about.

"My dear child, you belong to the Dominion now," said the alien, as he takes out his energy pistol. "From the state of your world, no one will know that you are gone…"

The child is taken to one of the many fortress-like laboratories within the territory of the Dominion. His genetic code is opened and experimented upon, as the child, whose species is asexual in nature, screams…and screams…

A lucky chance allows the child, now in a new form as a weapon of the Dominion, to escape years later. With its genetic code altered, the weapon, relying upon the vestiges of its memories, flees the Dominion. Having no knowledge of returning home, the weapon wonders the Universe in search for home, madden with memories of pain…and rage. It manages to escape its pursuers, but crashes into an insignificant world within the Milky Way Galaxy…

Meanwhile, while Usagi slept, her belly expands. The belly pops open like a flower, allowing the alien thing to emerge.

"Humph," said the Usagi-thing, as she looked at her bloody hands. She then looked at her sleeping "mother".

"I can't assimilate you because you, like me, are a shape-shifter, which makes your genetic code as difficult to compromise as my own," the Usagi-thing said. "But I know enough about your species to copy your basic structure, as well as use my telepathy to glean basic information from your mind…"

The Usagi-thing considered her options, on what to do with Usagi, when there was a banging at the door to Usagi's room.

"Usagi!" yelled a voice from outside Usagi's room.

The Usagi-thing considered her thoughts. Now in constant contact with her other cells, she knew that her cells within the burnt bio-mass had attempted to assimilate one of the normal humans, and had been caught in the act…

"USAGI!"

"Yes…Dr. Fuchs?" Usagi-thing said.

"Bennings got infected!" Fuchs said. "Mac wants everyone outside!"

"I'm not dressed at the moment. I'll catch up shortly."

"You want me to wait for you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just tell Mac that I'm coming."

"Um, okay," Fuchs said.

With that, Fuchs left.

Usagi-thing then turned to look at Usagi.

"I can't kill you, but my cells can shut you down for a while," Usagi-thing said, as she climbs out of Usagi's belly, and walks over towards the floor-length mirror. She then examined her form. From what she could glean from Usagi's memories, Usagi was destined for greatness.

"Perfect," Usagi-thing said. "Once I have infected the humans here on this world, I can direct them all as one. After all, every cell is me, and will be ME. I can create a new Durla Prime, from which I can launch my vengeance upon the Dominion…"

Usagi thing then turned towards Usagi, who was still sleeping.

"But first, I need to bury you…in ice…"

After getting cleaned up and dressed, Usagi-thing wraps Usagi in a heavy blanket. Avoiding the usual routes, Usagi-thing goes down into the basement of the outpost, and into an area where people could store their junk.

"You can stay there," Usagi-thing said. "And later, you will know what it's like to be buried in ice…"

With that, Usagi-thing went back up top, leaving a helpless Usagi trapped in her mind, as the Usagi-thing's cells interfere with Usagi's physiological functions. Or does it?

"No," Usagi said with a whisper. "Help me…"

Outside, MacReady directs the burning of the remains of the dog-thing, as well as Bennings-thing, even as Usagi-thing approaches him.

"Mac, what happened?" Usagi-thing asked.

"We might have a bigger problem on our hands," MacReady said.

'You have no idea,' Usagi-thing said with a fake smile. 'You have no idea…'

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter.**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

After the Bennings-thing was destroyed, conveniently so, MacReady and Usagi-thing decides to have a drink in MacReady's shed…

"Thanks, Mac," Usagi-thing said, as she took the alcoholic beverage from MacReady. "You know, I really should introduce you to my…Romulan Ale."

MacReady gives Usagi-ting a quizzical look, before pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"I didn't know you were a fan of 'Star Trek', Usagi," MacReady said, as he taps of the drink with a couple of cubes of ice, before raising his glass in a mock toast.

"Not really, but there's this recipe I found on the 'Net that actually has a recipe for Romulan Ale, if you can believe it," Usagi-thing said, as she takes off her mitts. "And I always like to try new things."

"I prefer tried and true methods, thank-you-very-much," MacReady said.

"You know, with all this trouble going on, it's real nice to have a friend to talk to, especially since there aren't any other women around," Usagi-thing said, as she moves to touch MacReady's exposed left hand, as she was feigning an act of comforting someone…

Just then, shots could be heard.

"What the hell was that?" MacReady said, as he moves away from the table in his shack, and looks outside his window.

Usagi-thing growled slightly, cursing the fact that she missed an opportunity to infect MacReady with her cells.

"Maybe they found that thing?" Usagi-thing said.

"Maybe," MacReady said, as he gathers his things. "We better take a look at what's going on."

"Yes, let's," Usagi-thing said with a smile. She concluded that it would be best to allow other aspects of herself to be destroyed, lest she herself be caught…

A short time later, Blair is caught trying to smash the communications equipment, while everyone takes cover.

"That thing thinks it's going to get out of here?" Blair yelled, as he took an axe to the computer equipment that was connected to the communications array tower outside. "I'll be damned before I let that happened-!"

"Touchy, isn't he?" Usagi-thing said.

"What are we going to do, Mac?" Childs asked, as he ducked around the corner with the others.

"You go around to the other side to distract Blair," MacReady said. "I'll get him to talk."

"Right," Childs said, as he goes down a different corridor, so that he could end up near the second entrance of the communications room.

While this is going on, the Usagi-thing pondered her thoughts.

'If they don't kill this man first, I can infect him using a simple touch,' Usagi-thing said. She then looked over at Palmer and Norris, before returning her attention back towards the rampaging Blair.

'Soon, all this will be over. Besides, who can stop me at this point in time…?'

Meanwhile, in the basement of the outpost, Usagi struggles to free herself from the alien creature, as it went through her body via her various orifices while encasing her body in some sort of amniotic sac of some kind. It was keeping the Moon Princess contained, even as she struggled to break free.

"Mmmmph…"

The thing's cells were still trying to absorb her on a cellular level, while her unique physiology was combating the infestation. The danger was if the cells found the right combination of genome strands to adapt to Usagi's DNA, not at all dissimilar to picking a complex lock. However, should the thing's cell win, it will absorb Usagi, and transmit its copied DNA to the others. And if that happens, it will be game over for the Earth, since the creature will have ALL of Usagi's natural abilities, not to mention knowledge on how to use them.

'This is ridiculous!' Usagi thought to herself. 'I can't let this creature get the best of me!"

Pause.

'But how am I going to get out of this predicament?'

_Usagi…_

'Huh?' Usagi thought to herself in a confused sense.

_Usagi…._

'Great, I'm hallucinating now…'

'No, you are not, my Apprentice,' said a voice that was clearly audible.

Usagi strained her senses, and focused on an area in darkest corner of the basement.

'If you are in my thoughts, then you can hear MY thoughts,' Usagi thought to herself. 'So…show yourself!'

'As you wish…'

The shadows seem to gather themselves to form a figure in black robes.

"You still have much to learn, my Apprentice," said the skeletal-like figure with yellow eyes.

'Darth Sidious,' Usagi thought with a groan. 'Aren't you supposed to be burning in whatever hell you're suppose to believe in?'

"Perhaps," Sidious said with a bemused chuckle. "Then again, I could be a figment of your subconscious."

'Fine, 'Mr. Subconscious',' Usagi thought back. 'What do you want anyway?'

"I am here to teach you the lessons of Darth Plagueis, my apprentice," Sidious said, as he slow-walked around Usagi's predicament.

'Oh, you mean your previous master?'

"Yes…"

'He's the one you betrayed, like ME.'

"I did nothing that was NOT a virtue of the Sith Lord."

'Yeah, right. So, what about him?'

"As you know, Plagueis was one who mastered the art of creating life out of nothing, using the midi-chlorians to fashion a new body that was strong in the Force. After all, midi-chlorians is what allows you and I to manipulate the underlying energies that fuel life itself…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, I learned of this ability from my former master, which is how I was able to create Anakin Skywalker, the once Sith Lord 'Darth Vader'."

'Okay, one, you do realize that the use of midi-chloreans to control the Force is a bunch of propaganda nonsense started out to discredit Force users as a bunch of pseudo-religious types. And, two, midi-chlorians are the equivalent of moss on trees pointing magnetic North; they simply indicate the level of significance of potential Force users.'

"Good!" Sidious said with a toothy smile. "You have learned your lessons well."

'I make it a habit of studying the holicrons of both Jedi and Sith alike, my old master. That's how I was able to defeat you, after YOU betrayed ME, and all because you have a rather sexist opinion on females.'

"You served your purpose well."

'Yeah, by attempting to replace me with Ani, who was undisciplined to begin with, and who had anger issues that he couldn't manage, all of which led him to get injured on Mustafar. I never believed in that 'Rule of Two' that had been started by Darth Bane, but taken advantage by you…'

Pause.

'I wouldn't trust you with a dog, because you might make the dog your apprentice just to stay in power.'

"As I said before, I performed no action that was not in keeping with the traditions of the Sith," Sidious said. "But tell me this: why haven't you taken over this paltry planet called Earth? You have the sum knowledge of all the Sith that has existed, as well as that of the Jedi. Surely, you could do so without hesitation."

'I embraced the teachings of the Sith because I know that evil is not necessarily bound by rules of conduct, hence I follow a 'gray path',' Usagi thought. 'And that means that I balance the teachings of the Sith with that of the teachings of the Jedi, so that I can stay on the straighten path.'

"How sickenly noble of you," Sidious said. "I'm jealous that you have surpassed my expectations, by being avoiding the shackles of orthodoxy."

'Hey, I roll like that,' Usagi thought. 'But you aren't here for small talk, eh?'

"No. I find it appalling that a life form such as this…thing would dominate my legacy, and that of the Sith. So, I will give you one last lesson."

'What could YOU teach me, my former dark master?'

"You are correct when you said that the significance of midi-chlorians was rooted in propaganda," Sidious said. "The truth is that Plagueis had done something that I could not do: master life itself on the cellular level. You know this to be true, based upon your time with the Verbena…"

The Verbena was a tradition movement, made up of druids and wiccans, who mastered Life using blood magic.

'Okay, what about them?'

"In many ways, they teachings, if transposed into the cloak of science and technology, are similar to that of the teachings of Plagueis. Your Technocratic Order manipulates the secrets of blood using an apparatus, while the Verbena manipulates the secrets of blood using rituals. You must combine two schools of thoughts in order to duplicate what Plagueis accomplished. And, of course, there is your natural shape-shifting gift from the Changeling race to consider…"

'Oh, I get it,' Usagi thought. 'In order to defeat this thing, I have to become one with the blood. Only then can I attack the thing on its own turf, so to speak.'

"Good," Sidious said. "Of course, there will be risks involved, since your counter-attack will also be your first attempt…"

'I have to try,' Usagi thought. 'This thing is insane with pain, and seeks to strike against all other creatures like a virus. It can't be reasoned with…'

Pause.

'Hopefully, I can stop this thing before it escapes this place.'

"Then I wish you well," Sidious said, as he returns to shadows. "After all, you ARE the last of the Sith Lords. I would not want to think that MY legacy ends with YOU…"

And, with that, Sidious fades away.

'Okay,' Usagi thought, as she begins her deep mediation. 'I am of the blood; life is but clay to be manipulated by the artist…'

At the same, the alien thing continues its attempt to unlock the secrets of Usagi's genetic structure, only to find that Usagi's cells have become active. It is surprised that the cells begin attacking it en massed, as Usagi's cells, each now fully-vested with her conscious (as ironically indicated by a crescent moon mark on each cell), and knowledgeable of genetic science, begins the counter attack. The amniotic sac containing Usagi begins to convulse, as the alien thing's cells become Usagi's cells.

This action, of course, does not go unnoticed…

"Ah," Usagi-thing said, as she clutched her head.

"What is it?" MacReady said, as he pointed his flame thrower at her. While trying to deal with Blair's insane rants, by securing him in one of the cabins on the premises, MacReady noticed that his own cabin's light was turned on, after he turned off the lights when he and Usagi-thing returned to the main compound. So while he and Nauls the Cook went to investigate, Usagi-thing used that opportunity to seduce and infect Fuchs, knowing that Fuchs, in spite of being married, was attracted to her…

* * *

"_You need some rest, Fuchs," Usagi-thing said, as she sets down a cup of coffee on Fuchs' desk._

_Fuchs looks up from his writing, and stares at the cup._

"_I don't think that you should have done that," Fuchs said._

"_Why?" Usagi-thing replied. "I know how to make coffee."_

"_It's not that. It's just that Blair things that the alien thing is so dangerous, that it might be able to infect a person in the form of spores."_

"_Are you going to believe Dr. Blair, who had a mental breakdown?" Usagi-thing said, as she hugged Fuchs from behind._

"_Well, I suppose Blair could be stressed and all…"_

"_Of course," Usagi-thing said, as she kissed Fuchs in the back of the next._

"_Usagi, I-"_

"_Shhhh," Usagi-thing said gently. Inwardly, the thing was amazed how easily manipulated men are by women. Coupled with the fact that she was producing pheromones through her pores, more so than the average female, Usagi-thing knew that she had Fuchs wrapped around her finger. Now, it was time to close the deal…_

"_I want this, Dr. Fuchs."_

"_Please, call me 'William'," Fuchs said, as he turned to embrace Usagi-thing._

'_Perfect,' Usagi-thing said, as she and Fuchs prepared to make love…_

* * *

Fortunately, one must give credit to Fuchs, for realizing he was changing into the thing. Desperately, he managed to set himself on fire before the transformation took hold, although, while dying, he lamented the fact that he couldn't have taken down the imposter of the object of his affection with him…

At the same time, thanks to Nauls, everyone began to suspect that MacReady was the thing, and purposely locked him outside the main compound. Fortunately, the threat of dying by explosives, at MacReady's hands, was enough to get him back inside, although, it was enough to give Norris a heart attack…

So, now, while Dr. Copper was attending to Norris, MacReady had everyone in his sights, with a willingness to use the flame thrower on anyone, including Usagi-thing.

"I have a headache, that's all," Usagi-thing lied. She was more concerned with why she suddenly had no connection with what was going on downstairs in the basement.

"Well, just don't try anything," MacReady said.

"Of course, Mac," Usagi-thing said with a smile. "You don't see me doing anything at the moment, right?"

"Humph."

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter.**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement, the real Usagi was re-emerging as her own person, even as she defeated the alien cells with her own…

BLOOP-BLERP!

From the mass of flesh, a skeletal hand was emerging, even as muscle, cartilage and skin formed around it. And then, another hand emerges from the biomass as well, before forming into a complete hand…

Usagi wanted to scream, as flesh and bone formed around her being. However, her training from the so-called "witches" of the Bene Gesserit from far off into the future prevent the Moon Princess from relying upon her instincts, which wanted her to scream.

Usagi pulled herself from what was left of the bio-mass, now converted to globs of protoplasm, even as the signature crescent moon mark began to glow softly. Technically, she needed to eat in order to replace the amount of energy she used to successfully regenerate into her mature form. Thankfully, Usagi's access to her Lunarian heritage was intact, a sign that the fake Usagi has yet to steal Usagi's birthright, besides her likeness.

'I…I got to rest now,' Usagi thought to herself, as she crawled along the icy floor to the power generator, which would provide some warmth to her.

'I got to…prepare…for the end…"

Meanwhile, back upstairs, MacReady was testing everyone's blood for signs of alien infestation…while sticking a flame thrower in everyone's face, even as he was heating a wire that would be used for the test.

"I think this is CRAP," said Childs replied.

"You said that the first time, so shut your mouth," MacReady said.

"Look, Mac, we're sorry for what happened," said the cook Nauls nervously. "I…I just assumed that you were one of those things, man."

"Apology accepted," MacReady said sarcastically, as he heated a wire to completion. He had already tested Windows blood, since he had helped MacReady collect blood samples from the others.

"Now, I figure that one of you is those things, since all it takes is one drop of blood to infect the rest of us."

"How do we know that YOU are one of those things?" asked Fake Usagi. "You're the one who shot Clark."

Earlier, Clark, who handles the dogs in the kennel, tried to remove the flame thrower from MacReady, only to be shot dead by MacReady

"You don't, which is why I am going to test myself…now," MacReady replied. He then stuck the hot needle in a Petri dish filled with a sample of his blood.

Sssssss…

"See?" MacReady replied. "Now, for you…Usagi."

Fake Usagi squint her eyes, as she permanently made her cells inert. Thanks to almost absorbing the real Usagi, she learned to a few tricks about bio-manipulation. In this particular case, Fake Usagi had made sure that her blood would not react to the burn…

Sssss…

"I guess you're not one of those things, Bunny," MacReady said with relief.

"I guess not," Fake Usagi replied. She had felt the death of her cells, but maintained her composure.

"Now, let's test Clark and Doc," MacReady said, as he proceeded to use the same methods of testing on the aforementioned corpses. While Clark was getting shot by MacReady, Doc had tried to revive Norris, after Norris had feinted from a heart attack, only to learn, too late, that "Norris" was also that "thing", and was killed spectacularly before the Fake Norris was incinerated.

Ssssss…

Ssssss…

"Well, I guess Clark was human, which makes you a murderer," Childs said with contempt.

"That's not fair," Usagi said.

"Oh, shut up. You come here claiming to be one thing, and yet you turn out to be some government 'spook' with knowledge of aliens. How do WE know you didn't already know about these things, and that we are nothing more than guinea pigs to the Feds?"

"Knock it off, Childs," Garry said. "I was told about Ms. Tsukino's background, but was asked not to divulge it on a special request by our boss. So, if you're going to blame anyone for this, blame me."

"Perhaps I should-"

"Okay, let's continue," MacReady said, as he prepares another test. "Now, for the rest of you."

Palmer looks about meekly, as he turns to face Fake Usagi. Fake Usagi simply nods her response…

"There's no way the rest of us is that thing," Garry said. "We destroyed it after it took Norris."

"Sorry, Garry, but we can't take any chances," MacReady said, as he picks up the Petri dish that was labeled "Palmer". "And that is why you're going last."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Garry," MacReady said, as he is about to put the hot wire into Palmer's blood sample. You're and Doc are the only ones who could have gotten to that blood bank, since you two have the key-"

Suddenly, as soon as MacReady places the hot wire into the blood, all hell broke loose, as the blood sample leaped out of the Petri dish screaming. MacReady immediately drops the dish, allowing the blood to scamper off.

Someone screamed, even as "Palmer" began to morph into something horrific.

"Get us out of here!" Garry yelled.

Fake Palmer began to break free of his binds, just as it leaped upon the ceiling.

"Damn it!" MacReady yelled, as he realized that dropping his flame thrower in fright had caused it to malfunction, after picking it up. He then turned towards Windows, who was standing in a corner in fright.

"Windows! Use that flame thrower-!"

Awoken from his shock, Windows attempted to grab the flamethrower, but was stopped by the pulsating Palmer…

"RRRAUGH!" Fake Palmer roared, as he lashed out his tongue, and yanks Windows into his gapping maw.

CRUNCH!

"Arrrrrrgh-!" Windows yelled, as he was thrashed about the room.

Meanwhile, Fake Usagi smiled, as the crawling blood went into her.

'Waste not, I would like to say,' Fake Usagi thought, as the telepathic link between her and the now-infected Windows was established. As a 'super-Drulan', Fake Usagi could absorb a victim while copying it, acquiring everything that victim knew or experienced. However, her options were running very thin, forcing Fake Usagi into considering a wasteful option.

'I'll have to sacrifice one more, if I am to make it to the coast,' Fake Usagi thought. 'To think of all the minds and bodies that will soon belong to me…'

"Kill it, KILL IT!" Childs yelled.

MacReady was able to get his flame thrower on, just as Fake Palmer released Windows.

FWOOSH!

Fake Palmer screamed, as he was torched. Flaying about, Fake Palmer bursts through one of the wall and into the snow in an attempt to stop the burning.

Luckily, MacReady had a stick of dynamite ready to go.

THROW!

BOOM!

"Hey!" Childs yelled. "Don't forget Windows!"

MacReady immediately runs inside, and sees that Windows was already mutating. He took his flame thrower, and torches him.

FWOOSH!

"Okay, man!" Childs yelled. "Let me out!"

"Bunny," MacReady said, as he moves to release Fake Usagi. "Help me do this…"

"Okay," Fake Usagi said sweetly, as she was let loose. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Separate them, but keep them tied up."

"Of course, Mac," Fake Usagi replied, as she goes to work…

After testing Childs and Nauls, MacReady tests Garry, even as both Childs and Nauls were pointing flame throwers at Garry. When Garry passed MacReady's test, Garry looks up at MacReady.

"I know you gentlemen have been through a lot," Garry said evenly. "But when you find the time... I'd rather not spend the rest of the winter tied to this damn couch!"

Fake Usagi chuckled, as she goes over to untie the human. The Tau'ri was a wonderful species to unnerve…

"What's next?" Nauls asked.

"We check on Blair, and then we do a thorough house cleaning of this place," MacReady said.

"Then what?" Childs said.

"We burn this place to the foundation."

"MacReady, why?" Garry asked.

"That thing could be anyone or anything. Do you think a mouse wouldn't be infected? What about bacteria? Blair was right about one thing. If that thing makes it to the coast line, humanity is DONE."

"Then about us?" Nauls said.

"Best thing we can do is consolidate supplies and hold out, and wait for a rescue."

"You're taking an awful chance, Mac," Fake Usagi said.

"With the world at stake? You damn right I am."

"Then we better get to work," Garry said tiredly, as he looks around the recreation room. He didn't want to retire so soon after a disaster like this one…

"Then what are we waiting for?" Childs said. "Let's burn this place down!"

MacReady simply nods his head, and then heads out the door to get ready to test Blair, who was detained in another isolated shed…or so they thought. Upon reaching to the shed, they realized that Blair was gone. In fact, he had built a small cavern where he was building a small space craft…

"That bastard," Childs said, as he and the others took a look at the small space craft. "All this time, Blair was faking it."

"We don't know that," Fake Usagi said, as she lightly touched the paneling of the space craft.

"We have to destroy it, and make sure that there is nothing that can leave this area alive," MacReady said. "That means everything has to go, including our backup."

"But, that'll leave us in dire straits!" Garry said.

"No choice, Garry. I'm sorry…"

MacReady then turns towards the others.

"You got that?"

Everyone else turned to look at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Understood," Childs said.

"We're with you, man," Nauls said.

"Then let's get to work," Fake Usagi said. "After all, we have a thing to destroy…"

Over time, the Outpost 31 was prepped for destruction, and over time, Fake Blair was eliminating the others, starting with Garry and Nauls. Childs had wandered off, later claiming that it had thought that he had spotted the thing. Soon, at the foundation of the Outpost, MacReady was alone with the thing.

"DAMN!" MacReady said, as Fake Blair had taken the detonator while morphing into a tentacle thing. MacReady then turned to warn Fake Usagi, only to receive a surprise.

"Bunny!" MacReady yelled. He then turned towards Bunny, but stopped, as Fake Usagi's chest bursts open, revealing a maw and several tentacles that acted like tongues.

"I'm sorry, Mac," Fake Usagi said. "But you are not going to win."

"How did you-?"

"How did I fake the test? Simple. I can control my own cells, and the cells of my many parts. In this particular case, I killed the cells in the sample that I provided for your 'test'."

"What now?"

"After you have been assimilated, I will wait for the rescue," Fake Usagi said. "And then, I will remake this lovely world of yours in my own image…"

Pause.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're one twisted 'witch'."

"I know, ain't I? Now, it's time for you to say good-bye…"

Pause.

"Good-bye, MacReady-"

SPLURCH!

A blade made from light and silver runs through the torso of the Fake Usagi from behind.

"What?" Fake Usagi said, as she turned her head around, unnaturally so, until she sees Sailor Cosmos.

"You could have used your experience to help others," Sailor Cosmos said. "I've saw what the Dominion had done to you. That was not right. But instead of using that pain to become something more, you became a devil that destroyed lives…"

Pause.

"I can't let your crimes go unpunished."

"So, you say," Fake Usagi said. "But there is more to me than meets the eye."

"I know, I saw what you've seen, remember?"

"Oh. Maybe we can talk about this some more?"

"I'm done talking," Sailor Cosmos said, as she pulls out her Moon Sword, and uses her training in the use of the Force to fling the Fake Usagi into Fake Blair.

"Mac, duck!" Sailor Cosmos yelled.

FWOOSH!

Mac ducks just in time.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Fake Usagi and Fake Blair said, as their bodies began to merge.

"Mac, you have to leave this place," Sailor Cosmos said. "Find Childs. He's okay."

"How do I know that you aren't a thing?"

"I've saved your life, yes?"

"You got a point there. And Childs?"

"I had briefly merged with the mutant Durlan, and know everything that he knows. Childs is unaffected."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Sailor Cosmos said, as he crescent moon mark glowed. "I'll take care of this…thing. You, are going to sleep now."

And, with a flash of light, MacReady was unconscious…

The next thing MacReady knew was waking up in a private hospital room. He immediately sat up, only to be handled by a nurse.

"Commander MacReady, you have to take it easy," said the female nurse.

"Where am I?" MacReady said desperately.

"You're at McMurdo Station, commander," Ranma Saotome said, as he walked into the hospital room.

"And you?"

"Colonel Ranma Saotome, United State Air Force, and presently the Homeworld Security liaison to the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce…or 'UNIT'," Ranma said.

"This isn't a dream."

"No, it isn't, commander. Antarctic Outpost 31 is gone, and only you and Josiah Childs are the only survivors of the alien contact."

"Wait, you know about that thing?"

"Yes, we do. When we went looking for survivors, we found two Lunarian cocoons, with you in one, and Childs is in another, and a data box filled with data on the mutant Durlan. Subsequently, our investigation of the Norwegian outpost confirmed everything that the data box had."

"So, what now?"

"Now, both Outpost 31 and the Norwegian outpost are under quarantine, and samples of the creature are being painstakingly collected for study. Since we know what we are up against, we will definitely handle the samples with care."

"I hope you know what you are doing, because one of those things took out dozens of people's lives," MacReady said.

"I hope so, too, commander," Ranma said. "But I wanted to ask you a personal favor."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know what happened to Usagi Tsukino…"

Weeks later…

"Welcome to the first day of class, at the University of California Los Angeles," said a diminutive older Asian man, as he spoke to his new graduate students. "I am Professor Howard Birack, and I will be teaching you 'Theoretical Quantum Mechanic in Metaphysics' this semester…"

The professor leans back on his desk, and looks at his students with a discerning eye. He spots one student with a very unusual hairstyle…

"You, there," Birack said, as he points to the student with the unusual hairstyle.

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she looks up from her reading.

"Introduce yourself to the class, Miss…?"

"Oh, my name is 'Serena Moonchild'," Usagi said with a pleasant smile. "But you can call me 'Usagi' for short…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Can Sailor Moon face the "Prince of Darkness" and survive? Be here for the final leg of the John Carpenter Near-Apocalypse Trilogy! See you then…**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter, most notably "In the Mouth of Madness", "The Thing" and "Prince of Darkness".**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

At SHIELD HQ, located in the heart of the New York City metropolitan area, Ranma Saotome (Governmental Liaison to the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, or "UNIT") was having an important meeting with his superiors.

"Colonial Saotome, we're concerned about Usagi's activities of late," said SHIELD Director General Nicholas Fury, as he looked at the martial arts adventurer with a keen eye.

Ranma merely took a moment to look at Fury, before he scanned the others who sat down at the meeting. At the meeting was Henry P. Gyrich (National Security Advisor for Metahuman Affairs), General Jack O'Neill (Director of Homeworld Security Director), Dr. Amanda Waller (National Security Advisor for Special Affairs, which oversees "Task Force X" and "Project Cadmus") and Maxwell Lord (Governmental Liaison to "Checkmate", a global clandestine agency that monitors Earth's metahuman populace vis-à-vis the Global Peace Agency and "Project OMAC"). Ranma knew that Usagi was both an asset and a liability to the Powers-That-Be, not to mention the fact that the Moon Princess has yet to check-in on a regular basis since the near-disaster event at one of the American Antarctic posts…

"You know where I stand, in terms of the leeway on your and General Tsukino's 'extracurricular' activities," Gyrich said. "I don't like the fact that you two can run around without any supervision. However, I have not lodge a formal complaint about that because you two have performed your duties exemplary. But lately, some of us have become concerned about the fact we know very little about your respective backgrounds."

"What's to be concerned about?" Ranma asked.

"For starters, you have a personal army on Kamikura Island, located in the heart of the Sea of Japan?" Waller said.

"First, my 'personal army' consist of combat-ready clones that had been illegally created a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away," Ranma said, noticing how much personal weight Waller had lost to make her look extremely attractive. "Secondly, they are based on Rantsu Island, not Kamikura Island; Kamikura Island is an MBI property."

"In which you and Usagi have a personal stake in," Maxwell interjected. "I know this, thanks to my business contacts."

"Do tell," Ranma said. "And how much did you pay my sister-in-law Nabiki Kuno for that information?"

"…"

"And, sir, what are your thoughts on this matter?" Ranma said, as he turned to look at Jack.

"Me?" Jack said. "I'm just here to lend moral support to Bunny's case."

"How can you do that?" Gyrich asked.

"I can because I know that both Bunny and Saotome are in the perfect position to take over the planet, and have done much to protect it."

"Okay, keeping the fact that I don't like putting this country in such a vulnerable position with that fact in mind, what if some other element captures Tsukino, and extract information from her?" Waller said.

"I can answer that," Ranma replied. "As you know, Usagi had been involved in two other-worldly events in recent weeks. The first dealt with the entities that are closely related to Cthulu, an extinction-level threat. From what I have gathered, she was infected by her contact with those entities, but managed to defeat them before they could crossover into our world using a meme that could have ended humanity. The second other worldly threat involved contact with a mutant alien that could infect biological organisms as a means of creating additional bodies for itself that can act in concert as a single conscious. Although there are indications that Usagi was infected by the creature, she was able to turn the tables on the creature, and thus was able to destroy it."

"If that's the case, we should definitely be concerned about Tsukino's whereabouts," Gyrich said. "If nothing else, she might be a carrier for this alien's obviously viral condition."

"As you know, Usagi is a 'xenomorph'," Ranma said. "As a result, she is 'designed' as the ultimate survivor."

"Meaning?" Waller said, as she jots down some notes. As the oversight director of Cadmus, Waller is always looking into new bioengineering techniques, or new sources of genetic materials…

"Meaning, she could never truly be killed, due to the fact that her racial memories are embedded within the genetic code. She could be reborn through her progeny, or take over another organism—human or otherwise—to be reborn. I remember an incident where she sacrificed herself for a maiden to a dragon, only to have her take over the dragon from within by claiming its body. And, yes, she could take over other people's bodies, and repurpose them into her. And, as a xenomorph, her genes are much stronger than most, which is how she, according to the survivors of Antarctic Outpost 38, defeated the alien creature."

"That doesn't satisfy my concerns, Colonel," Gyrich said.

"I have to agree with Gyrich," Fury said. "Don't get me wrong. I've known Bunny for a long time, and know that she can be counted on in a pinch. But I also know that even if she is never compromised willingly, she might be seen as a valuable asset to be used by others. I know for a fact that AIM would like to get a sample of her unique…background for their experiments."

"I know that sir, but if you really know Usagi, you know that she can take care of herself," Ranma replied. "But I wouldn't be concerned about Usagi…per se…"

Pause.

"It is from my experience that these sorts of incursions comes in threes, and that the next extra-terrestrial incursion will involve

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"As you all know, ARMOR was created to monitor extra-dimensional incursions, either spatially or temporally," Ranma said. "There function is different from SWORD, which monitors alien encounters in conjunction with Homeworld Security, UNIT and UNSpacy. Nevertheless, I took the opportunity to consult with some of my contacts, and learned that the end of the world will come in the form of an alignment of the stars, the deaths of seven people…and a chosen person who has a special mark."

"What does all that mean?" Lord asked.

"I don't know, but I am hoping that this 'prophecy' has nothing to do with Usagi," Ranma replied.

"I would feel more comfortable if I am sure of that," Gyrich said.

"I do, too," Ranma replied. "At any rate, I think I may have a fix on where Usagi is."

"And this information was conveyed to you by these same contacts of yours?" Fury asked.

"Yes. In fact, I will be heading to Los Angeles tonight. And hopefully, I can be there for Usagi in her time of need…"

Meanwhile, Usagi, aka "Serena Moonchild", was listening to Professor Birack's lecture, when she hears someone trying to get attention.

"What is it now…Walter?" Usagi asked. Ever since the class began, Walter, who was Chinese-American astrophysics major, has been "hitting on" the female students. It wasn't that Walter was not attractive, but that he was a braggart who claimed to be popular with the campus' female student populace…

Walter did not say anything, but beckoned Usagi to accept a note from her.

Rolling her eyes, Usagi accepts the note, opens it, and reads its contents:

_You and me: tonight at my place?_

Usagi frowns, and takes a look at Walter, who was grinning like an idiot while giving a "thumbs up" hand gesture.

With a sigh, Usagi wrote her response:

I'm only into guys who can become girls when splashed with cold water.

Usagi then re-wrapped the note, in the form of a paper swan with unfold wings, and then kicks the piece of paper back to Walter with her index finger. The paper swan floats towards Walter's desk, and unfolds itself, resulting in a weird look from the so-called "Don Juan" of UCLA. Walter then reads the note, and turns to give Usagi a look of confusion, of which Usagi gave an innocent look in return…

"If you two are done passing notes, may I continue with my lecture without distractions?" Birack asked.

"Um, yeah," Walter said quickly, who returned to his notes with a focused expression, in which Usagi giggled.

"Now, if I may continue-"

Birack noticed that all eyes were turned towards a nun, who was dressed in full nunnery garb.

"Um, I think this is a good time as any for a class break," Birack said, as he closed his lecture notebook. "We'll resume in fifteen minutes."

As the class began to mill about, Usagi looked outside. Lately, she has begun to notice certain signs that the stars were being aligned. But that was not the odd thing. The odd thing was that the Moon, her home during the ancient days of the Silver Millennium felt…wrong to her. She was feeling the same way years ago, when the Wrym, a corrupted entity of nature that once served as a balancing force for a dynamic Universe, had attempted to end the world—and the rest of the Universe, for that matter—in the year 1999 during the so-called "Week of Nightmares", when the supernatural community across the spectrum—from vampire to werewolf, from magi to fae, from ghosts to mummies (and beyond)—waged war against each other and against forces of darkness. Unfortunately, stopping the apocalypse from occurring back then was only a prelude to the end of the world, which is set to occur during the Winter Solstice circa 2012…

Or was it the Autumn Equinox that same year instead?

Whatever the case, something foreboding was lurking just underneath the surface of Reality, and it has even the Moon Princess "spooked", particularly since the Autumn Equinox would occur this coming weekend…

"Hey, Serena!" said a fellow student, as she got Usagi's attention.

Usagi turned towards the person in question. The student was an auburn-haired woman who prided herself in delving into the secrets of the Universe using Quantum Mechanics.

"What is it, Cathy?" Usagi asked.

"What do you think is going on?" Cathy asked, as she glanced at the entrance of the classroom.

"Never mind that, what you and 'porno-stache' over there?" Usagi said with a grin, referring to the handsome, blond Brian, a mathematician graduate student, and who is the most skeptical on the merits of metaphysics.

"Wha-what?" Cathy replied with a stutter.

"Oh, yeah. I saw you and Brian walking around on the quad last night."

"Um, we were…studying," Cathy said. "Wait. What were YOU doing on the quad last night?"

"Oh, I was getting a bite to eat…"

FLASHBACK!

"Okay, which chick can I get for some fun tonight," said the would-be rapist, as he hid in the bushes, waiting for some unsuspecting female coed to pass by.

"Funny, I was wondering about you," said a voice from above.

The man looked up to see Sailor Moon hanging from a branch. Her eyes were blood red/green and skin color was pale while her fangs were protracted, even as her claws and pointy ears were exposed. On occasion, the Moon Princess would give in to the effects of her vampirism, as a means of keeping the monster within her at bay. But lately, these urgings were coming to the fore of her being. But rather than revel in the buildup of her bloodlust, Sailor Moon decided to use it constructively, such as using it to fight crime.

"What the-?"

Suddenly, the Moon Princess snatches the would-be rapist from the ground. Before the man could scream in fright, Sailor Moon used her domination on the man.

"BE QUIET," Sailor Moon said, as she commanded the man to be silent. "BE GLAD THAT I WILL FEED ON YOU, RATHER THAN KILL YOU OUTRIGHT."

With a slight snarl, Sailor Moon bit into the man's neck, savoring the taste of flesh blood. She had to remind herself to simply weaken the would-be criminal, rather than kill him outright.

"Be thankful that I'm not that kind of a girl," Sailor Moon said, as the man blacked out. In the days ahead, Sailor Moon's victim would realize the error of his ways, not knowing that the senshi of Love and Justice had brainwashed him into realizing the error of his ways…

As the night rolled on, Sailor Moon sighed, as she spotted a familiar face…or two.

"Huh," Sailor Moon said, as she looked down from her perch, as she spied on a shared kiss between fellow classmates Catherine and Brian. "At least, something normal is going on around here…"

Sailor Moon looked up at the stars, even as the crescent shape of the Moon hung in the night sky. The last thing she wanted was to have other people think that she was some kind of monster. Well, technically, the Moon Princess was a 'yokai', which was a general term for monster. Then again, she was, also kami (i.e. goddess), a youma (an irony not lost on her, considering that her profession, as a "magical girl" was to destroy youma), a yousei (ie. Fae or fairy), alien and a number of things due to being kidnapped and changed by would be suitors who wanted progeny through her line as heir of the Silver Millennium, on a number of times.

The other times tend to be from the result of getting caught up in a misadventure where Sailor Moon came out of said adventure changed, either directly or indirectly.

As the Moon Princess waited for her next victim, she wondered why she even bothered pretending to be a human. Sailor Moon knew that she was superior to these mortal creatures whose life-spans were mere moments to immortals like her. At least, that's what her transformed instincts were telling her. But deep down within her heart, the part that loved to read comics books and eat ice cream, the part that dreamed of being a housewife just for the sake of it, and not because she couldn't do anything else, the part of her that wanted a simple normal life, Sailor Moon knew that she could never call herself a superior being. If nothing else, the kiss that her classmates shared told her that certain things were universal, and love was one of those traits.

With a sigh, Sailor Moon took to the skies, having decided that she was too depressed to even finish her hunt, while being ashamed that she couldn't be the wife her beloved Ranma she thought her to be.

END FLASHBACK!

"Nope, just consuming…food," Usagi said, as she broke out in a sweat.

Just then, Professor Mirack returns to the class.

"Class, I have good news," Mirack said.

"The class is over for the day?" Walter replied.

"No. I was asked to lead a field trip to one of the dioceses that the Church has closed down years before."

"What is special about this place that would warrant our attention?" Brian asked.

"In this class, we've talked about exploring the unknowable," Mirack said. "As you know, the philosophy of metaphysic was designed to explore that unknown, when science was not sophisticated enough to classify that unknown."

"So, I am assuming that the Church as an artifact or phenomenon that it feels that we can determine?" Catherine asked.

"Correct. This weekend, we will be on site, where we can see what the Church has locked away from public scrutiny for thousands of years…until today."

"Oooh, a mystery," Walter said jovially. "I love a mystery."

"You love getting out of doing 'homework'," Usagi replied.

"Hater."

"Those who participate in this field trip will receive enough credit to pass my course. In fact, as far as I am concerned, this field trip counts as a third of your grade."

"This field trip is that important," Brian said.

"Yes. I wouldn't have accepted the request if I didn't know the person who had made it…"

Inwardly, Usagi had a sinking feeling that this mystery involving the Church would be one that will change her life…or ruin it once again.

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter, most notably "In the Mouth of Madness", "The Thing" and "Prince of Darkness".**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

A few days later, Usagi arrives, by cab, in front of the old church, located in the heart of Las Angeles, Calornia. It was here that the Church requested help from Professor Mirack and his graduate students. From what information she was able to gather thus far, this church was the home of the last known Roman Catholic order of the so-called "Brotherhood of Sleep", who developed an unusual method for prayer. Having weird names for religious orders was not an unusual occurrence. In spite of the Church's "superiority complex", it still took the time to study other religions and other phenomenon in secret, no matter how eclectic those studies may be. But there was something else that was bothering her, even as she scans the building…

"Bunny?" said a voice from behind.

Usagi turned towards her classmate Cathy, who hitched a ride with her to the church.

"Is there something the matter?" asked the red-haired graduate student.

"Er, sorry, I was just lost in thought," Usagi said.

"Then, can you help me with this?" Cathy said, as she refers to her overnight suitcase.

"Sure," Usagi said, as she pulls the suitcase out of the cab. She then pulls out her duffle bag as well, before paying the fair.

"Thank you!" Cathy said as she gets out of the cab, before it drives off. She then notices Usagi's duffle bag.

"I didn't know you were military," Cathy said.

"Still am, as an 'Air Force Reservist'," Usagi said.

"What do you do?"

"Classified stuff, so I can't elaborate further," Usagi said.

"Woo, government secrets," Cathy teased.

"Oh, be quiet," Usagi said with annoyance. "Let's just meet with the professor, so we can help set up the equipment and stuff…"

Later, that night, after a brief meeting that included introductions from all the participants of the projects, everyone goes down to see what the Church has hidden for nearly two thousand years…

"Whoa," said Walter, as he and the others view the green liquid that swirled in a container that was very old. "It looks like some juicer that I had at my last party."

"YOU had a party?" asked Cathy incredulously.

"Yeah, I had."

"More like a party of ONE," Usagi said jokingly.

"You know, some would say that you might have trouble getting dates, with that attitude of yours."

"That may be the case, but I KNOW that you are."

"…"

"Professor, what are we dealing with?" Brian asked.

"From what we know, the Brotherhood of Sleep had been, up until now, with the recent death of their last member, has been keeping watch over this object," Birack said. He then turned towards the vicar.

"Our task is to determine the nature of the green liquid that is within that canister."

"And then what?" asked another student.

"Then, I will have the proof I need to present to the Church Elders," said the Vicar. "That is why I also asked for specialists with non-scientific backgrounds to help on this project."

"I see…"

"One thing we do know thus far," said Birack, as he turns towards the canister itself. "Whatever the nature of the liquid, the only way to unlock the cannister's locking mechanism is from the inside."

"That's ridiculous," said another student. "What is the point of that?"

"And why can't we simply break the canister open to get a sample?" Walter asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Brian replied. "That liquid could be toxic to people."

"Precisely, which is why I want to do everything possible before there is a need to open that canister," Birack said.

"Well, at the very least, we could drill a hole into the canister," Cathy said. "We can attach a miniature hydraulic system to draw out a sample safely."

"That is a good idea, but considering that the canister is old, we might risk fractures," Usagi said. "Ergo, one good whack and those contents will be spilled."

"All of your concerns will be taken in account, as we go through this process," Birack said. "Until then, let's get to work…"

During the course of the afternoon and into the evening, the students and associates began the painstaking process of their research. Unfortunately, strange things have been occurring…

"I don't know about you, but this place is creeps me out," Walter said, as he and Usagi were running computer cables from the upstairs to the basement level, where the mysterious artifact was being kept.

"Uh, huh," Usagi said, while she tested the connections of the routers that linked the cables.

"First, we have those creepy homeless people staring at us from the outside, and then we have maggots, flies, mass of rats and worms appearing all over the place. And then, when I tried to use 'the John', I almost got bitten by a snake that popped up from the toilet…"

Pause.

"This is NO way for a brilliant graduate student should work, Bunny."

"Think of the situation this way," Usagi said, as she and Walter began to descend down to the basement level with the cable. "You can say that facing adversity made you into a better scientist."

"You know, I may include that when I give my first acceptance speech, when I get my first Nobel Prize," Walter said.

"We'll see about THAT…"

As the day sets into night, Usagi felt at ease with the environment around her. But what was worse was that there was something familiar about the mysterious canister in the basement…

"Most fascinating," Usagi said, as she stared at the homeless people, who were standing motionless while staring back at her, even as she ate her apple…

"Um, Bunny?" said a voice from behind.

Usagi closed her eyes, and then turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Lisa," Usagi said, as she smiled at the Asian theology graduate student. "What's up?"

"Um, do you have a moment?" Lisa said. "I was translating that text from downstairs, and, well…"

"Well, what?"

"I have to show it to you."

"Okay, let's go then…"

Usagi and Lisa walks into Lisa's makeshift office, where Lisa was translating the main text that was being administered by the Brotherhood of the Sleep.

"Well, as you all know, I've been trying to translate the Brotherhood's book, which has been written and re-written numerous times," Lisa said, as she shows of both the book and the translated text. "And, well, take a look at what I have…"

Usagi puts on her reading glasses, which she does just to make herself look smart, and then began to read the translated text:

_Yea, there comes a Princess of the Moon, who will guide the hand of Mercy, and will lead Mankind to a new future. She will be known by her hair, and by her Mark, and will ride the Wild Horse to victory over the Evil One. But lo, beware of the Seven Sinners who will force the hand of the Princess, for the Evil One, the Prince of Darkness, will swallow the Moon whole, like the Dragon of Old. For the Princess has been touched by the Hand of Twilight, and will Fall for her sacrifice for Man._

"Interesting," Usagi said, as she looked up from her read. "But what of it?"

"I wouldn't ask for your input, if it hadn't been for this next page," Lisa said, as she turns the page of the Brotherhood's sacred book…

"Huh," Usagi said, as she sees a picture, the style of a European Medieval pictograph, of herself fighting a multi-tentacle creature with seven heads.

"Care to explain this?" Lisa asked.

"Explain what? That there is an uncanny resemblance between myself and the figure in that picture...?"

Pause.

"Besides, I would have to be pretty old for me to be THAT. And besides, that picture could be the result of a monk's prophecy, like the Abbot said."

"I see…"

Pause.

"It's just that things have been really creepy around here," Lisa said with a sigh. "The more I translate this book, crazier I get in trying to figure out what this book means. It's like…some mysterious force is infecting all of us."

"Look, just because there is a mysterious object downstairs, watched over by a mysterious cult or whatever, that doesn't mean that there is anything weird that is going on," Usagi said, as she takes off her glasses. "Relax."

"Well, I would be a lot more relax if it wasn't close to Halloween," Lisa said. "And I definitely would be more relaxed if those homeless people weren't surrounding the church."

"Hey, everyone has to have a hobby," Usagi said with a grin. And then, she frowns.

"Aw, great. Now I'm starting to sound like Walter…"

Later that night, one of the graduate students, Thomas Etchinson decides to call it a day. The spectacle-wearing teacher assistant to Dr. Leahy had been trying to examine the residue of the mysterious canister as best he could, and concluded that the substance had biogenetic properties. With nothing more to do, Etchinson decides to leave.

"Um, you're leaving?" Usagi said, as she was carrying some equipment to the next room for Cathy.

"Yeah," Etchinson said. "I got to sub for Dr. Leahy for one of his seminars."

"Oh, on what?"

"Bio-chemical processes," the student said. "You're interested?"

"Well, I just might be," Usagi said with a grin.

"Ah," Etchinson said. "Well, I'm sure I can save a seat for you."

"I would look forward to that," Usagi said with a nod and a smile. "Be seeing you…"

And, with that, Usagi saunters down the hallway.

"Yes!" Etchinson said excitedly, as he leaves the church through the back entrance…

A short while later, Etchinson is surrounded by homeless people, even as one of them, who strangely looks like the music rocker Alice Cooper, was about to stab the graduate student with a piece of a broken bicycle.

"No, don't-!"

Suddenly, a huge, white wolf with a crescent moon mark jumps from a window from above, and lands on top of the Alice Cooper look-alike.

BAM!

"What the hell?" Etchinson said.

The wolf then gets its hind legs, and assumes a more traditional werewolf look.

"GRRRRRRRR!" the werewolf growls, before leaping over Etchinson to attack the other zombie-like homeless.

"GRROOWL-!"

Etchinson tell that the werewolf was obviously female, as the monster knocks the homeless about. Once the homeless were down, the werewolf turns towards Etchinson.

"Easy, girl," Etchinson said, as he raised his hands in a mild defense.

The werewolf leaps at the graduate student, and licks his face while wagging her tail.

LICK!

"Ewwwww!" Etchinson said, as he wiped off his face.

Just then, the side entrance of the church opens.

"Is everything okay out here?" Brian yelled, as he and a few of the other graduate exit the building.

Before Etchinson could say anything else, the werewolf takes off running into the darkness.

"Thomas?" Dr. Leahy yelled.

"Doctor, guys, we got to get back inside!" Etchinson yelled, as he runs back into the Church, even as the zombie-like homeless people begin to get up, with some of them pulling out various objects to kill the students.

"Inside, now!" Brian said, as everyone re-enter the church, before locking the door behind them…

"I'm telling you, I saw a werewolf!" Etchinson said.

"You got to be kidding me," Mullins said.

"No, I'm not. All I know is that it was female, and it even licked my face."

"At least someone is getting some action around here," Walter said.

Just then Lisa, Cathy and Susan enter the main room where the matter was being discussed.

"What's going on?" Cathy asked.

"Apparently, we might have a problem with the homeless and a werewolf," Professor Birack said unconvincingly.

"Are you sure you didn't take something, Thomas?" Dr. Leahy said.

"I don't drink or do drugs, doctor."

"Anyone see you before your encounter?" Birack said.

"Well, before I left, I said good-bye to that girl, um, what's her name?" Etchinson said. "The one with that weird hairdo?"

"Are you talking about Bunny?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, that's one. That's her."

"Where is she anyway?" Brian asked.

"I think she is in her room taking a nap," Cathy said.

"Could you go and get her, Cathy?" Prof. Birack said. "The Vicar wants to speak to everyone about the real purpose of being here."

"It's very important that everyone should know what we might be dealing with," the Vicar replied.

"Sure, I'll get her," Cathy said, as she turned to retrieve Usagi.

Meanwhile, in one of the empty rooms with the private bath, Usagi was trying to change back into her human form.

"Grrrrrr," Usagi growled, as the excess hair began to fade away, even as her overall body mass begins to reduce. Normally, one shouldn't force a transformation, but, in the case of wanting to disguise her true self while saving a life, it became a necessity.

"Hnnnnng…"

Meanwhile, Cathy knocks on Usagi's door.

"Bunny?" Cathy said. "It's me, Cathy-!"

Out of frustration, Usagi smashed her clawed fist into a wall.

CRASH!

"Bunny, are you okay?" Cathy said, as she tried to open the door…

CLATCH!

"Yes?" Usagi said, as she takes a look outside.

"Are you okay in there?" Cathy asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. I was trying to freshen up, when I slipped on a loose tile. Luckily, I didn't fall on anything solid."

"Okay," Cathy replied. "Birick wants to see us for a meeting."

"I see," Usagi said, as she completed her transformation back to normal, as she continued to hide her left hand. She then pulls it from behind her back, and takes a look at it."

"Much better," Usagi replied. She then looked at her friend.

"Ready."

"You can almost be as weird as Walter sometimes…"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter, most notably "In the Mouth of Madness", "The Thing" and "Prince of Darkness".**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

As soon as everyone has gathered inside the main meeting area, the Vicar begins his story.

"I have to say that what I am about to tell you is something that has been kept secret for nearly two thousand years," the vicar Father Loomis said. "I am ashamed to admit this, because it calls into question the Church's moral authority…"

Pause.

"Human beings were created based upon an experimented by an extra-terrestrial species known as 'Engineers', although they were commonly referred to as being 'gods', 'angels' or just merely 'enlightened beings'. The Church's position has always been to refer to them as 'gardeners', since their role has been to cultivate the human condition into one that is worthy of one day meeting the Celestials as equals."

"Impossible!" said one of the graduate students. "This goes against what we know about natural selection."

"I apologize for this, but the development of humanity was a directed scheme, thanks to the Engineers," the Vicar said. "The Engineers, on behalf of their own creators, the Celestials, were tasked to create and develop sentient species throughout the Cosmos. For what ultimate purpose, neither I nor the Church knows…"

Pause.

"But what we do know was that over the course of the life of this planet, Earth has served as a 'proving ground' of sorts. Once a species have proven itself worthy for further development, such as gaining sentience, they would be introduced to the truth of their existence."

"I have a question," asked Brian. "If human beings were created by these Engineers, were previous species done away with in order to help facilitate the development of humans?"

"No," the Vicar said. "Part of testing a species for further scrutiny was to allow 'natural selection' to develop. That is why disasters, such as the First Impact was allowed, when the dinosaurs and the dominant sentient species, the Silurians, were allowed to go on the decline."

"The Silurians?" Birack asked.

"They were a humanoid species who were developed along the reptile lines, instead of the mammalian lines. In fact, Earth has always been able to develop a variety of humanoid species, and, whenever a global catastrophe occurs, a population sample is moved to another world. Those Engineers who were involved in this sort of thing are known as 'Preservers'. They were the ones tasked to transfer those unique populations to new worlds in order to allow them to keep their unique cultures and languages from becoming extinct…"

Pause.

"And in all this, the Celestials, the Engineers and the Preservers are not the only extra-terrestrial entities that have visited and influenced the Earth's population. It is safe to say that the only population group that has not been influenced by alien interference is in the heart of the cradle of humankind: Africa."

"What about Etchinson's 'were-wolf' babe?" Walter asked. "Where does that factor in all this?"

"There are a variety of lycanthropes and other so-called creatures of the night that have and do exist, as well as those people who have exhibited uncanny paranormal abilities," Vicar said with a sigh. "They were holdovers from the experiments conducted by the Engineers, either as a parallel development, or as an off-shoot of an existing genetic lineage."

"What happened to them?" Susan asked.

"Many such species have been hunted into extinction, or simply died off," the Vicar said. "Still, the world's metahuman community being open to the public is a testament to its survivability in the face of great strife."

There seemed to be a moment of silence, as everyone reflects upon what has been spoken thus far…

"I am willing to accept all this, but what does that have to do with canister in the basement?" Cathy asked.

"What is downstairs is what is left of the physical essence of what is known as 'Satan', 'The Dragon' or 'Lucifer'," the Vicar said, as the graduate students murmured to themselves.

"You're KIDDING," Walter said. "We're talking about the guy with pitch fork and all?"

"The same, although there have been many who have referred to themselves as 'Satan' more as a title…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, what we do know is that one of the Engineers had become corrupted, and had moved to the belief that humans were not worthy for further cultivation. Why this is the case, we do not know. So he, along with other Engineers who agreed with this assessment, broke with the Celestials, causing a civil war."

"The war in Heaven," Lisa said.

"Precisely," the Vicar said with a nod. "The Celestials would step in, and exile Lucifer and his followers to Earth in punishment. It was…the hope of the Celestials that Lucifer and his followers would learn to embrace humanity as a potential species, especially since they decreed that the experiment that was Earth has run its course and that they were satisfied with humanity's development track…"

Pause.

"Any legend involving an evil god or tempter was Lucifer and his follower's means of corrupting humanity just enough to force the Celestials to declare humanity as a failed species worthy of destruction, for the sake of the rest of the Cosmos. When this was known, the Engineers, referred to as 'The Hosts' by us humans, would send emissaries—intermediaries between the Celestials and humanity—to Earth in order to correct the acts that Lucifer has done…"

Pause.

"In one particular case, Lucifer intervened directly on the very day that an emissary of the Engineers was being put to death, on Calvary Hill," the Vicar said.

"You don't mean-?" Lisa said with astonishment.

"Correct. Lucifer became directly involved, and when that happened, the Engineers were forced to seek the aid of someone who could deal with Lucifer, since the Engineers could not directly intervene…"

Pause.

"That was when the Engineers sought the aid of the immortal Moon Princess, Serena of Luna, and her companion, known only as the Wyld Prince, to deal with Lucifer," the Vicar said. "Some say that the battle between the pair and the Morning Star, in the form of Seven Sinners, raged on the day the Christ was crucified, with the result being Lucifer's defeat, banished to another dimension. Three days later, the Christ's body would regenerate before leaving this world, in order to give witness to the Engineers, as it has done many times in the past. However, as for Lucifer's legacy would continue, when it was discovered that the Morning Star had been conducting his own experiments…"

Pause.

"What you see below is one such experiment, and based upon what you all have told me, the goo within is organizing itself into a life form," the Vicar said tiredly.

"So it is a sentient life," Brian said.

"But why would the Church hide the truth about that canister?" Cathy said.

"Because, we did not think that the world would handle the idea of extraterrestrials from another world, or the fact that there really is an active force for evil, with the intended goal of slaughtering humanity, just to prove a point," the Vicar said. "How can civilization develop with that notion hanging over humanity's head?"

"According to the text that I have been trying to decipher, it was decided amongst the Twelve Apostles that the truth of humanity's creation, and everything surrounding it, had to be kept a secret until humankind was ready for it," Lisa said. She then glances over towards Usagi, who was picking her nose. She was sure that the girl with the unusual hairstyle was connected to all this in some way…

"Of course, I haven't translated all of the text, since much it includes a language that I don't recognize."

"It's Enochian, the language of the Engineers," the Vicar said. "Unfortunately, that language is lost to us."

"So, what's the plan?" Walter said incredulously. "Do we jump for joy with knowing that we might be messing with things we shouldn't be messing with?"

For what seemed to be an eternity, everyone mulls over Walter's words…

"We do what we're supposed to do," Usagi said, as she looked at everyone. "We came to do research on an unknown phenomenon. Regardless of the reasons for the Chruch's secrecy, we do know that what's in the canister is organizing itself. And quite frankly, the attack outside the Church might be the result of that biomass below."

"She's right," Prof. Birack said. "The Twelve Apostles believed that the world was not sophisticated enough for the truth the Engineers, the Christ or Lucifer. I believe that we can be the first in modern history to shed light on these things."

"Including shedding the light on evil?" Calder asked.

"Maybe. After all, if we as scientists can determine that matter can have anti-matter, maybe morality can be determined the same way."

"Like God having a polar opposite, like an 'Anti-God'," Lisa said.

"Precisely."

"It just shames me to think that the Church could not have handled this matter more responsibly," the Vicar said. "This matter should have been our responsibility to decipher, not yours…"

"But we are here now," Brian said. "And if we can use our respective backgrounds to decipher the purpose of canister downstairs, our understanding of the Universe will be that more complete…"

Pause.

"I say, we continue our research."

"I agree," Cathy said, as she looked towards Brian. "I want to see this project through."

"Alright, we'll take vote," Birack said. "All in favor to continue this project: raise your hands…"

Unfortunately, the bio-mass within the strange canister was gaining sentience, even so far as to, Brian would later to be proven correct, gain control over simple lifeforms like worms and insects, before moving onto humans with mental deficiencies. But the true horror was about to begin, starting with Susan, after, while taking carbon dating samples of the canister itself, having accidentally swallowed the green liquid, when the seal broke…

"Hey, Susan," said Mullins (balding graduate student from Prof. Birack's class), he goes down to check on the wiring. During the meeting, the upstairs monitors picked up an energy spike, and were sent to see if there was a power surge between the sensors and the monitors, particularly since St. Godard's Chruch was run-down, and in need of repair…

"Susan?" Mullins said, as he looked around confused. "Susan-"

POW!

Susan lowers her hands even as Mullins fell to the floor, after delivering a blow to the head. She tilts her head in curiosity, before lowering herself to the floor.

"Uhhhh," Mullins said, before Susan forced her mouth unto Mullins'. "MMmmph-!"

From within Susan, the container's liquid mass poured into Mullins' body. Within minutes, the foreign substance was now firmly in control of Mullins's body…

A moment later, Mullins rises to his feet, and faced Susan.

"[One]," Susan said in a voice that sounded deep. She was also speaking in Enochian.

"[Two]," Mullins said likewise.

Now firmly in the control of the first two sinners, it was time to collect five more. But first, a sacrifice must be made to put the fear into the skeptics that seeks to unravel the secrets of the Engineers. After all, what is fearful can be controlled…

Meanwhile, outside, there was debate going on during a smoking break.

"I'm telling you, this is a lot of crap!" said Frank (mullet having, beard wearing bio-chemist), who really didn't believe what was going on. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going to be a part of this farce."

"But, we're in the middle of the greatest discovery ever!" Calder (African-American micro-biologist) said with enthusiasm. He then turned towards Usagi. "I mean, you agree, don't you?"

Usagi, who was smoking her Gandalf pipe, and who was looking at the Moon, turned to face her team-mate.

"That may be, but some secrets are best left untouched."

"But didn't you just say that we should continue?" said the handsome Lomax (brown-haired man).

"I did."

"But-"

"Look around you. What do you see?"

Everyone turned to see the homeless stand motionless just beyond the gate.

"Wait, aren't those the guys who attacked Etchinson?" Calder said.

"They are. And then you factor all the other weird stuff that has happened, well, you'll get one crazy night…"

Pause.

"Gentlemen, we should have left things well-enough alone. But since we're in the middle of things, we have to see this research study through, so that the seven sinners who will die will not have their lives sacrificed in vain."

"You mean, had died, according to Father Loomis' story," Lomax replied.

"I did?" Usagi replied nonchalantly. "My mistake."

With that, Usagi walks away.

"What a weirdo that girl is," Frank scoffed.

"Well, I DO agree with her about seeing this assignment through," Calder said. "We should do it."

"I'm with you," Lomax said, as he and Calder turn to follow Usagi back into the church.

"You guys are crazy," Frank said.

"Come on, Frank!" Calder yelled, before re-entering the Church.

"Humph," Frank said, as he took a puff of his cigarette. "Those guys are crazy."

"Maybe they aren't, but we certainly are," said a voice from behind.

"What?" Frank said, as he turns to see one of the homeless, a middle-aged woman, just before being stabbed in the stomach with a broken pair of scissors.

SPLURCH!

"Arrrghhh!" Frank yelled, as he fell over to the ground, while clutching his stomach. He then looks up to see a familiar face.

"S-Susan?" Frank said. He then notices another familiar face.

"Mullins? What?"

"[Sacrifice]," Susan said, as she and Mullins opened their respective mouth. Insects began to pour from within their respective mouths, like gushing water.

"Ulp-!"

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMSTSS 33: The Horror of Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Special Note: This story crosses over with a number of horror films helmed by John Carpenter, most notably "In the Mouth of Madness", "The Thing" and "Prince of Darkness".**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi decided to meditate, in order to clear her mind from the "noise" that only she could hear. The sound was that of insects and dead leaves rustling in a low dull, and it was getting quite annoying. However, as the Moon Princess delved deeper into her thoughts, she could hear something else…

_Warning!_

_This is not a dream...not a dream. _

_We are using your brain's electrical system as a receiver. We are unable to transmit through conscious neural interference. You are receiving this broadcast as a dream. We are transmitting from the year two, zero, one, two. You are receiving this broadcast in order to alter the events you are seeing. Our technology has not developed a transmitter strong enough to reach your conscious state of awareness, but this is not a dream. You are seeing what is actually occurring for the purpose of causality violation…_

In Usagi's mind, she sees the front of St. Godard's Catholic Church, as it seems to loom much more menacingly that normal. Usagi found herself in front of the gate that separated her from the church proper. She looked up to see an orange-red sky where a crescent moon could be seen, even as the sun was setting. Usagi then returned her attention back towards St. Godard's, as the main door opens…

"What?" Usagi exclaimed, as a shadowy figure could be seen. However, what took the Moon Princess aback was that a crescent moon mark could be seen glowing on the shadowy figure's forehead. And yet, while the figure's features could not be determined, Usagi instinctively knew what the figure represents.

"No!" Usagi said, as she moved towards the figure through the church gate. "Please, I don't want to be eeeevil-!"

The figure steps out from within the foyer of the St. Godard's…

"Yes," said the Lady of Darkness, as she licked her ruby-like lips. "You have already lost, when you began your journey to the Darkside a long time ago."

Usagi looked at the Dark Princess, the living embodiment of all the evil and negativity that she has strived to put away. Unfortunately, the entropic force known as Oblivion had chose to corrupt the legacy of the Moon Princess, a Lord of Order, a child of the Weaver, by giving birth to a creature, a doppelganger of Usagi, who seeks to bring about an eternal darkness in the Universe. But, only by the choices that the Moon Princess will make can any of this be possible…

"Of course," Usagi said in realization. "You tried to corrupt my mind, via a tome written by a mad genius. Then, you tried to corrupt my body, using a thing against me. Now, you want my soul."

"Of course," the Dark Princess said. "And you will give it to me, or allow your fellow classmates to suffer for your inaction. The choice is yours…"

"I won't let you win," Usagi said defiantly. "I won't give into you."

"We'll see, daughter of the House of Serenity," said the Dark Princess, whose eyes were black like coal. "We'll see…"

"Gah!" Usagi said, as she snapped her eyes back open. She looks around, and sees that Walter was staring at her with a curious look.

"Walter?" Usagi said.

"Yes?" Walter replied.

"You…you didn't molest me while I was meditating, were you?"

"What? NO!"

"Good," Usagi said, as she yawned while stretching her limbs. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Professor Birack is concerned about Susan and a few others being missing," Walter said. "It's really creepy how strange all this is, especially with you, well…"

"Well, what?" Usagi asked.

"You seem to be a bit calm about all this, as if you're expecting this weirdness to occur."

"What can I say?" Usagi said, as she stands up. "I've seen this kind of stuff before, in my previous profession."

"What kind of stuff?"

Before Usagi could say something, Brian comes running into the Usagi's room.

"Guys, we found something," Brian said.

"Well, I hope it's a girl, because I can't get any action around here," Walter said sarcastically, with Usagi rolling her eyes.

"That might changed, since we found, well, come on," Brian replied, causing Walter and Usagi to turn to look at each other in wonder…

"He's been standing there for an hour now," Cathy said, as she, Brian, Walter and Usagi looked out into the courtyard of the church from the second floor.

"I thought he went home," Etchinson said, as he, Father Loomis, Professor Birack, Dr. Leahy and a few others went up to the window. "I know I would…"

Usagi looked closely at Frank Wyndham, and then took a step backwards…

"What is it, Usagi?" Cathy said.

"Frank's dead," Usagi said somberly.

"What?" Brian said.

"Wait, I think I hear something," Loomax said, as everyone concentrated on hearing what was going on from the courtyard…

"Hello?" said "Frank", as he continued to stand motionless. "Hello?"

"What's he saying?" Walter said.

"I got a message for you, and you won't like it," "Frank" said, as he opens his jacket. "Pray for death…"

Large beetles and other vermin begins spew from within "Frank", just before is body collapses into a pile of body parts.

"Whoa!" Walter said in surprise.

"Oh, dear," Father Loomis said. "It has begun-"

Just then, Dr. Calder begins to sing "Amazing Grace", even as he walks up the stairs.

"Calder?" Birack said in fear, just as the African-American scientist laughs menacingly while breaking a piece of the stair railing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Calder said. "It's…meaningless! All of it-!"

And then, just as Calder was about to plunge the broken stair railing into his throat, Usagi made her move.

"No!" Usagi said, as she flicks her left hand in front of Calder, creating a webbing effect. Everyone watches, as Usagi binds Calder completely.

"Someone catch him before Calder falls down the stairs!" Birack yelled.

"I got him," Brian said.

Everyone then turns towards Usagi, who sighs.

"I guess you want to know what's going on," Usagi said, as she looks away.

"That would help," Etchinson said, suspecting that the "she-wolf" he had encountered earlier in the evening was really the girl with the unusual hairstyle…

"Tell us what is going on here," said Father Loomis.

Usagi turned to look at her new friends.

"What Father Loomis has said is true," Usagi said. "What he did not say or know is that I was there from the beginning."

"You knew about that artifact?" Brian said.

"I know a lot about that artifact," Usagi said. "I also know that what is contained within it is alive and growing stronger."

"You knew this, and you let people die?" Kathy said.

"Kathy, people were going to die this night, regardless of whether or not I am here," Usagi said evenly. "I was…hoping to mitigate the deaths as best as possible, while I determine a way to stop it."

"What were you going to do?" Profess Birack asked.

"The only way I could destroy it was only when it fully manifests itself. In the state that it is in, it exists in a state of flux."

"Schrödinger's Cat," Kathy said.

"Precisely. Destroying it while in liquid state would have done nothing to the entity itself. However, it takes on a human host…"

"Then you can destroy it," Loomis said.

"Precisely."

"What about Calder?" Walter said. "Can you help him?"

"If no one has been killed during the process of possession, I might be able to reverse the process," Usagi said, as she turned towards Dr. Leahy and his assistant. "With what we have now, can you isolate any…strange anomalies within the blood?"

"With what we have, sure," Dr. Leahy said, as he smoked his cigarette. "But why don't we go to the cops or something?"

"Have you tried calling out of the building?" Usagi said.

"Yeah, I get no response," Walter said, as he checked his cellphone. "The line is dead. I got no bars!"

"We're going to have to set up a barrier, in order to allow us to work," Mirick said.

"And assume that those people who are missing to be under the influence of this evil," Fr. Loomis said. "I just pray that we end this saga before it is too late…"

During the course of the night, the remaining group was attacked by either possessed colleagues or by all manner of vermin, and this is on top of preventing the possessed homeless from breaking into the church itself…

"By God, take a look at this," Etchinson said, as he removes himself from microscope to allow Usagi to look into it. "You're right. The control over the mitochondrial part of the cells is what this…'prince of darkness' is going for."

"Told you. Think of it as our 'ancestor gene'."

"And since the creature we're dealing with feeds off of the primal nature of all creatures, he would have to kill the human before taking over," Birack said grimly, as he and Brian walk into the lab.

"You found something, Professor?" Usagi asked.

"Two of our people are trapped in one of the rooms, and are being prevented from escaping," Brian said.

"Let me guess: Walter?"

"That's one of them, as well as Catherine," Birack said. "But that's not why we're here."

"What's up?" Leahy said.

"Lomax has been…compromised," Brian said. "Also, Susan, Lisa and Mullins moved the canister from the basement below, and had the liquid fill into Kelly."

"Damn it," Usagi said, as she smacked her forehead.

"What is it?" Birack said.

"Earlier, Kelly was complaining about some weird mark on her arm," Usagi said.

"Yes, everyone thought that she had a rash or something," Brian said.

"Well, it wasn't. Kelly has received the mark of the Prince of Darkness, and is suppose to be the seventh victim. As such, seventh victim will become the vessel for the Darkness."

"What do you mean?" Fr. Loomis asked, as he looked up from his studies.

"Well, these things always comes in sevens," Usagi said. "'Seven Soldiers will be chosen to pave the way for the Darkness to come'."

"That's…in the Book of the Sleep," Loomis said.

"Okay, we have Susan, Lisa, Mullins, Frank, Calder, Lomax and now Kelly," Leahy said. "At this rate, we're being picked off."

"Game over," Etchinson said. "What now? We wait for the slaughter?"

"We proceed with the original plan," Birack said. "Obviously, Kelly will serve as the physical body for the creature that will let in this…'Anti-God' into our world."

"And then what?" Brian asked. He was worried about Kathy, whom he had developed an "unprofessional" relationship with…

"Then, I will deal with it," Usagi said. She had hoped that by saving Etchinson's life, there would be no way for the Prince of Darkness to succeed. With the taken of Lomax, she was sadly mistaken…

"With what?" Leahy said with a snarky expression. "Wave your magic wand or something?"

"Or something…"

Later, Kelly, now the vessel of the Prince of Darkness, had turned a floor length mirror into a glowing portal. She was trying to pull her "father" from his world into the real world.

"Father!" Kelly screeched. Her skin was now blotchy and swollen, while her eyes were yellow….

"Father! Reach for my hand!"

"Never!" Fr. Loomis yelled, as he used a nearby axe to chop of Kelly's arm.

SLICE!

"Fool!" Kelly yelled, as she used her telekinetic abilities, albeit weak, to slam the vicar into a wall.

WOOSH!

BLAM!

"Oh!" Fr. Loomis yelled, as he fell backwards.

"I will not be stopped!" Kelly said, as she grew a new arm. She then reached into the mirror again.

"Father! Come to me-!"

Meanwhile, Usagi and the others were administering the antidote to the Prince of Darkness' victims.

"Hold her still!" Birack yelled, as Brian and Etchinson held Lisa down, while Leahy, Walter and Kathy ran interference against the others. They had tested the cure using the capture Calder, and succeeded.

"Urrrrghhhh!" Lisa growled, as she began to over-power her attackers.

Usagi jammed the needle into a key artery in Lisa's neck…

Thp!

Almost immediately, the effectiveness of the cure was apparent, as Lisa began to calm down.

"That should do it," Usagi said.

"Then do something about THIS!" Walter yelled, as Susan began to claw at him.

"Professor, I got to go," Usagi said, as she hands the medical bag to Birack.

"You need help?" Brian asked.

"No," Usagi said, as her clothes began to change. "I can do this on my own…"

With that, Sailor Cosmos stood up straight.

"Besides, what's the point of being a 'magical girl', if not destroying evil?"

With that, Sailor Cosmos walks out the hall.

"Wow," Walter said, as he grinned. "Those are some nice set of legs- ow!"

"Walter, don't," Kathy said, after smacking her classmate on the arm. "Don't be sexist."

"What? I'm not the one with the mini-skirt!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Cosmos confronts the Prince of Darkness.

"Foul being!" Sailor Cosmos said.

"You," Kelly said, recognizing the senshi of the Cosmos for what she was. "I remember you!"

"Yes, traitor of the Celestials," Sailor Cosmos said, as she raised her Moon Staff towards. "I am Sailor Cosmos, protector and guardian of the Universe. And in the name of love and justice, I shall punish you!"

"Lord, have mercy on us all!" Fr. Loomis said in shock and awe.

"NO!" Kelly yelled, as she delivers a psycho-kinetic blast that tore a hole in the wall behind Sailor Cosmos.

FWOOSH!

BRACK!

"You are still weak, evil one," Sailor Cosmos said, as she lowers her staff, after deflecting the intended blow. "I will remove you from your victim…"

Sailor Cosmos twirls her staff around, and then points the staff at Kelly.

"Cosmic Healing Escalation!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, as she enveloped Kelly in her power.

"Ah," Kelly yelled, as she was embraced by the light of Sailor Cosmos. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

FWOOMP!

Kelly fell to the floor, fully healed but now unconscious.

"Uhhhhhhhh…"

"You did it," Fr. Loomis said, as he immediately goes to Kelly's side.

"I simply removed the evil from Kelly, Fr. Loomis," Sailor Cosmos said evenly. "I have to deal with the source of the evil itself…"

Sailor Cosmos picks up the axe that fell from Fr. Loomis, and gives it to the vicar.

"When I enter the portal, break the mirror," Sailor Cosmos said.

"What about you?" asked Kathy, who wanted to see if her friend was okay.

"Doesn't matter," Sailor Cosmos said. "Even if I deal with the Anti-God, I'll be trapped on the other side for a long time…"

The Senshi of the Universe turned towards the mirror, even as the portal began to close.

"Tell Ranma Saotome that I am sorry for everything," Sailor Cosmos said tearfully.

And, with that, Sailor Cosmos entered the mirror…

"What's going on?" Brian said, having heard the commotion.

Kathy turned to look at Brian. She then kissed him.

"I'm sorry," Kathy said, as she steps away from her lover. "She's my best friend, and there is a whole new world to explore. Usagi should be alone…"

With that, Kathy leaps into the mirror as well…

"It is done," Fr. Loomis said, as he throws the axe at the mirror, intending the sever the connection between Earth and the other world…

FLING!

However, something fast catches the axe.

KTCH!

"It is good thing I came," Ranma said, as he lowers the thrown axe to the floor.

"Who are you?" Brian said.

"He claims to be a friend of Usagi's," Birack said, as he enters the room.

"How did you get past the zombies outside?" Brian said to Ranma.

"You'd be surprised at what can distract the walking dead-heads," Ranma said.

Outside, the controlled homeless were standing around a toy monkey, as it continued to clap its Cymbals repeatedly.

"Why are we standing around like this?" said the hobo that looks like Alice Cooper.

"I don't know, but watching this fascinates me," said the bag lady, as she continued to stare at the toy monkey…

"Anyway, my job is to protect the Earth as its 'sorcerer supreme'," Ranma said, as he touched the mirror. "I really wish Usagi would have confided in me about this…"

"Can you get them back?" Brian asked.

"Sure. Hopefully, the time difference is ratio neutral."

"What do you mean by that?" Birack said.

"A day here could mean a year in another place," Ranma said. "But, I'm sure wherever Usagi and her friend went, it's not TOO bad."

"We can only hope that their souls will remain intact," Fr. Loomis said with a nod. "We can only hope…"

Usagi opens her eyes, and realizes she was in some sort of hospital bed. The last thing she remembered was delivering the final blow onto the Anti-God, after months being stuck in that evil realm…

"You're awake," said a familiar voice.

Usagi turned her head, and sees Ranma sitting by her side.

"Ranma?" Usagi said. "Where's-"

Ranma points towards another hospital nearby. Usagi turned her head, and sees that Cathy was sleeping peacefully.

"How long have I been here-?"

"About a week," Ranma said. "And from what I learned while searching for you, you've been having a number of interesting adventures of late."

Usagi turned away and sighs.

"I just wanted to see if I could do things on my own, Ranma," Usagi said. "Not every Princess needs a knight in shining armor, you know."

"Then you should have at least let me know what's up," Ranma said, as he moves to sit on Usagi's bed. "You should have trusted me."

"I know, I know."

"After all, I'm your husband. I should know that you risk becoming insane, getting infected or getting corrupted."

"Humph," Usagi said, as she sits up in her bed. "So, now what? Where do we go from here?"

"Look, babe, please, in the future, you have to trust me more about these sorts of things. Okay?"

"Oh, okay…"

"Hug?"

"Humph," Usagi said, as she hugged her husband. "I love you, 'Ranma."

"I know," Ranma said, as he hugged Usagi back.

"Humph," Usagi said, as she closed her eyes, and then opened them. They were black with white pupils. In an effort to defeat the Anti-God, she embraced her inner darkness by merging with the Dark Princess of Oblivion. Time will tell what effect this will have on the Moon Princess…

"Oh, Ranma, you're something else…"

**Fin.**


End file.
